Push Back
by ElleWolf
Summary: Set in New Moon Chapter of Stitches: After Jasper tries attacking Bella, he flees leaving Alice wondering could she maintain a somewhat ordinary life? When Edward leaves Bella she decides to stay and thus she meets Kyle Blackraven; the werewolf that shows her the life beyond vampire life.
1. PROLOGUE

A/N: Back again with another fanfic; Harvest Moon is being rewritten so it has not disappeared forever just being revamped. This is a Alice and OC fanfic. This was a fan idea from FeralG, gotta give credit where its due :). Without further a due here is Push Back based on the song by Another Cynthia. Link below to listen:

watch?v=Kfy0_2oBaVE

**RATED M: COARSE LANGUAGE, FUTURE LEMON AND VIOLENCE**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

* * *

Prologue

The smell of iron. Imagining the flesh and cracking of the bones. The colour was comforting a shiny red; we knew the risk and it happened in slow motion; Bella had gotten a paper cut and we knew Jasper wasn't as well settled to the animal diet as the rest of us just yet and he lunged for her snapping his teeth I had never seen him that way. Edward had pushed Bella into the wall above the mantle with glass bowls; glass shattering off the ledge of the table and the smell of iron filling the air once more. I looked at Bella and her frightened and feared facial expressions then I looked down at her elbow and more blood pooling this time everyone else looking over. Emmett pulled Jasper away as he snapped and snarled like an animal. Emmett struggled past me and I looked at Bella at a completely loss of words, we knew the risk in involving her but Edward loved her and he has been different since he has been with her. He isn't brooding and that's a huge step in the 30 years that I have known him.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I said sadly following after Jasper and Emmett

We went behind the house leaving a stunned Edward and Carlisle tending to Bella's wounds and Emmett released Jasper into the open forest which he launched into and we followed behind. It's like he had flown off the hinges and this wasn't the first time. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting away from myself and Esme.

"Esme?" I said hesitantly

"Yes dear," she said facing me with a slight smile

"Do you think that Jasper isn't adjusting properly?"

"Well I mean like all of us we all have our adjustment period; the best of us all is Carlisle. I mean he helps people for a living." she smiled serenely

"I don't know what to do anymore, I love Bella like a sister but if we have to keep leaving because we're a danger how are we supposed to live," I pleaded in a whisper

"I think that's a discussion for you and Jasper," she smiled as she got up going back into the house to check on Carlisle

After a few hours, Jasper came back and he seemed stable again; then Edward ran from the house after coming back from dropping off Bella and he slammed Jasper into the ground at full force. I got up from sitting down standing and watching the fight

"You could have killed her," he roared in anger

Then Jasper flipped him and started choking him, all the strength made Edward's face start cracking

"Jasper stop it! You'll kill him!" I pleaded. Knowing his background in fighting, he could snap Edward's neck in one shot and I couldn't live with myself if Jasper killed Edward

It continued then Emmett pinned them both against against his. Carlisle came swooping in and Esme right behind him.

"Enough!" he yelled

Edward and Jasper both shut their mouths and listened.

"Jasper, are you not adjusting well still?" Carlisle asked calmly

"I just had a weak spot it won't happen again," he shrugged non-chalantly

I looked at Jasper and he wasn't looking at me, he sounded different; his answer seemed distant, cold...

"I'll fucking rip your-

Carlisle gave Edward a stern look and Edward growled and grumbled.

"Jazz, were trying to build a life here and you put everything into jeopardy especially for Edward and Bella," I reasoned

"Don't you get it! We're not humans were fucking vampire Ali! It's in our nature to drink human blood to stay alive. And what if one of us is confronted by Laurent or even Victoria you're fucking screwed," he spat viciously

"Then it's your choice Jasper, either you stay or you go but you'll always know that we're family,"

Emmett released him and he ran off into the woods, I tried racing after him but he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 1 - WAKE UP

**A/N: Hope you liked the prologue. Here is Chapter One**

**Rated M: Coarse Language, Violence and Future Lemon**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Wake Up

I had followed him from the states, to Europe, to Asia; he kept making snap decisions because he knew I would come after him. Edward has already said goodbye to Bella and I had watched from afar but I would be back for her.

_A month before_

_Myself and the rest of the family watched from the trees as Edward had said goodbye; I didn't agree with this, she understood the risk, but she wanted to be immortal which I mean wasn't all bad but sometimes I felt myself that I wanted to be her; have that human contact, the feeling of warm skin and feeling the sun, the rain and the wind. It was the feeling warm food in your belly, or getting a comforting hug. I watched as she crumbled when he told her that it was over and that human smile I knew so well was fading fast. Edward walked away and then we followed him as I heard her cries of sadness _

"_Edward, Edward, Edward," _

_As we were leaving I stood still not wanting to leave Bella. She was fragile, she was broken. Someone who could have been her forever is leaving. Edward thinks he's doing the right thing, however she wanted to be immortal she wanted to be us but I envied her she had so much to live for._

_We moved behind Edward and ran further into the forest back to the mansion; I looked at my suitcase and thought. I could stay here we all didn't need to go, obviously if Jasper wanted to be found he would have stopped making snap decisions. I didn't want to give up but maybe I should give him time. _

"_Alice," Carlisle said _

"_We're not staying," Edward muttered obviously hearing my inner banter _

"_Yeah and what about Bella; what if Laurent or even Victoria come back," I argued putting my hands on my hips._

"_The wolves will take care of it," Edward said unconcerned _

_I shook my head in disbelief and got in his face. His cool gold eyes not even phased that I was in his space. He looked down at me and shook his head _

"_Alice, you are not - _

"_Edward. If that is her choice we stand by her," Carlisle came between us and put his hands on our shoulders _

"_Carlisle we're trying to take her out of danger not put her further," Edward argued "What about the Volturi, if they've seen that we've split up; all the more reason for them to come to Forks or wherever we end up; Alaska maybe. _

"_Edward, enough," Carlisle said _

_I shook my head; it doesn't mean we should put her humanity at risk, and she may want to die right now but she deserved to live a life and see that she has options. _

_Carlisle came over and gave me a hug as did Esme; Rosalie and Emmett waved their goodbyes and Edward just glared. _

_Just trust me. For once _

_He shook his head and turned to the front door leaving me behind . As everyone else said their goodbyes and left the house. I felt some sort of relief that I wasn't forced to up-route everything and leave ; I sighed then I froze paralysed another premonition this time I saw Jasper as clear as day sending a letter. The address based in Texas. _

I had received the letter

_Dear Alice, _

_I'm so sorry for leaving; I couldn't tell you the truth that the diet wasn't what was best for me. I know I don't want to kill humans but I don't want to lose my strength as a vampire as I was used for so much more than just feeling emotions. As you've probably seen I'm back in Texas, I don't know if I'll be back but prepare to move forward because you deserve better. _

_I'm sorry my little monster; I love you_

_Jasper Whitlock_

I wish I could cry I've read this letter over and over for the last three months; I wish I could feel like a human, Bella couldn't hug me for long she would feel cold. We've been comforting each other since basically both the men in our lives had left. She has lost everything that made her happy, I couldn't blame her but she hasn't been the same. I couldn't get her to crack a smile; Charlie was increasingly getting worried and I couldn't force Edward to come back as much as Bella wanted me to. At school she had alienated herself from even me, I was talking to Angela about it and thought I would sit with her. I'd been trying to be more humanly, by getting a tray of food the same combination worked every time. Deer meat in bread and red punch, I was amused by how I managed to pull this off everyday for the last three months. I waved Angela goodbye and walked over to Bella's table where she sat alone, just looking out the window her emotionless face. I sat down across from her and she didn't look at me.

"Bella," I said quietly

She looked at me her bangs falling into her face, her purple rimmed eyes looking at me with those dull brown orbs that was full of life.

"Alice, I understand you're trying to help but you being here is a constant reminder of Edward; he left and you're trying to comfort me knowing that he may not come back," she glared

"Bella, I heard you but you need to start living your human life; it's what he would have want-

She slammed her hands on the round table as she stood up her eyes turning into complete shock and angst.

"Do not tell me what he would have wanted! He is a coward and if he loved me he wouldn't have looked in my direction," she spat in anger

"Bella, please sit," I pleaded feeling all the eyes on my back by bystanders

"No Alice, I'm fucking pissed, I have no tears left to cry; I can't keep dwelling on someone who is just gonna abandon ship," she got up and pushed the doors to the outside open. I watched after her and sighed.

_At least she has other emotions other than emo face_

I turned and saw Lauren and Jessica laughing after Bella left they saw me glaring at them and they stopped and turned around.

After school I thought I'd go to Bella's work to see if she had shown up and simmered down since our conversation at lunch. Since her truck wasn't in the parking lot; I saw that she was driving but her brain was erratic and didn't have a clear destination. I saw Angela sitting by my car and she saw me and smiled sadly.

"Hi Alice, I heard about Bella," she said her lips pursed evenly

"You know instead of being like the others; you could talk to her, she needs friends. When a guy breaks up with you; your friends should be there. And I seem to be the only one," I said angrily

I got into my car and rolled down the window

"Did you ever think that maybe, you being here is the problem," she argued and walked away to Lauren and Jessica.

I shook my head and sighed driving towards Newton's Olympic Outfitters; when I got there her truck wasn't in sight. Then I thought wouldn't have I seen that she had changed her mind. Ugh she was so frustrating right now. I went inside and saw all the camping equipment; I saw Mike Newton in the corner setting up a type of display and I went over to him. He seemed deep in his work so I taped him on the shoulder and he jumped two feet in the air; knocking over all the chairs.

"Jesus Alice, you really can't sneak up on people like that," he laughed nervously

"Sorry," I smiled

"Let me guess you're here to see Bella?" he asked, I nodded

"She showed up but I told her to go check inventory in the back and she's just put music in her ears so I'm trying my best not to disturb since I saw you two today," I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Well can you tell her I stopped by?" I shrugged in defeat

"For sure," he smiled

I turned to walk towards the door and he opened it

"Hey Alice?" Mike called

I turned, as I held open the door and looked at Mike as he ruffled his sandy blond hair

"You're a good friend," he smiled shyly

"Thanks,"

As I turned back then I bumped into a warm body sending chills down my cold spine.

"Oh shit! My bad," he bellowed

I looked up at the tall dark haired and tanned skin boy, he looked down at me and his face froze he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Sorry," I said smiling walking past him

I looked back at him and he was still staring suddenly I smelled a wet dog smell and I could feel my face pucker, I turned back to my car and saw that the boy had gone inside the store. I started the engine and drove to the lonely mansion.


	3. Chapter 2 - WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE FR

A/N: Obviously you guys have gone this far and want more well here's chapter two. Enjoy

**Rated M: Coarse Language, Violence and Future Lemon**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 2 - When You Thought You Were Free

I gave Bella her space; I saw that she was coming back around, she had agreed to hang out with Mike at the movie with a boy name from the reserve that I wasn't sure of his name. So I thought to myself I should make more friends; I spent so much time with my family and Jasper of course I never got to explore my horizons. When I arrived at school; I skipped my way up the stairs and saw Ben Cheney by his locker with Tyler Crowley, I saw as they pushed each other against the lockers laughing and cackling away. With their physique I could snap them in half even though they were half the size of Emmett. Too barbaric for me, I looked over at Jessica, Lauren and another girl that was new to the circle and they were whispering and giggling at one of the girls who had walked by in a baggy shirt and butt length hair. I walked down to my locker and opened it finding my literature textbook. I gasped and felt myself slip into my premonition;

I saw Jasper walking through a room, it was dark a dreary; the floor panels were stale and cracked. Then I saw a bed with silk sheet with none other than Maria; her eyes glazed with lust. Her dress accenting all her desired features. Jasper slowly undressed himself

I had to stop myself; I had tried to stop tuning into Jasper's future. But it was hard after knowing each other for forever it was hard. I wish I could cry and let it out; but I felt a wave of embarrassment because I had been so sexually inexperienced maybe that's why Jasper lost interest. We had maybe done it once or twice since our first encounter

"Hey Alice? Are you okay?" A voice crept from behind my open locker

I sighed inside my locker grabbing my required books and plastered a smile on my face. I slammed my locker in glee and turned to see that it was Angela. Not the person I wanted to see honestly.

"I'm doing well, how about you?" I asked

"I'm okay, I just noticed you were huddled in your locker for awhile and I thought there was something wrong,"

Well this was unexpected maybe she took my comment to heart about Bella.

"No I was just texting Rosalie," I nodded in reassurance

I started walking towards my next class with Angela by my side and we chatted about classes and our similar curriculums and more. When I got in front of my class she stood square in front of me.

"Would you mind if I joined you at lunch?" She asked

I was taken aback for a minute then smiled again

"Sure,"

She smiled and walked towards her class. In my literature class we were reading Romeo and Juliet; this was the most tragic play and one that I read with Jasper over and over again. I think I finally understood that Juliet sacrificed everything just for some guy that she knew for five minutes and then got melodramatic when her parents forbid to see Romeo. Her parents just wanted the best for her and that was Paris. Maybe I was Juliet and my Romeo was Jasper but who would be my Paris would he fill the void that I was feeling. I ran my fingers through my short spiked hair and turned my head outside to the misty weather. That was our favorite time to go out and hunt with Jasper.

"Alice!" Jasper chuckled in delight as I pinned him down against the loss grass beneath us, the mist of the rain touching our cold skin

He held me in his arms as I looked into his golden irises in awe and adoration; I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my arm on his chest. There was a time where him and I felt free, we thought we were free to explore the world, to want more, to explore our horizons.

"I love you," he whispered; I lunged forward and kissed him with all my might. We clung to each other, we were each others worlds

Suddenly he threw it away and I don't think I will truly know why.

After school I decided to stop by Bella's house since I had a vision that she was hunched over the toilet of the bathroom floor which meant she was sick or had the flu. Which would explain why Mike Newton wasn't in school either since they went to the same movie. Once I got to the cute white home, I saw the familiar rusty red truck parked outside as well as Charlie's police cruiser. I stepped out of my car and walked up the porch, I knocked politely standing back waiting for someone to answer. The door swung open and there stood Charlie beaming towards me.

"Oh, Alice what a lovely surprise," he bellowed; he stepped aside to let me in and I walked in.

"Bella has been sick since the movies with Mike and Jacob; but I think she will be happy to see you," I nodded heading upstairs and went towards the bathroom where she sat in the bathtub resting her head against the tiled wall of the shower.

"Alice," she croaked, I smiled and sat next to her beside the bathtub "Y'know this is my karma for being a complete bitch to you a few weeks ago,"

I shook my hand and took her hand, she hissed and shivered violently, I pulled back and raised my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes," I sighed

"Do you miss being human? " she asked in a sigh

"I only remember the parts of when my parents sent me away because of my visions and they didn't want me to disgrace the name. However from what I can tell being human seems much better than being frozen," I explained. The only thing I remembered from being human are the screams and when James found me, I escaped and found Jasper decades later and he had patched me up when I felt lost.

"I don't know anymore; if being a vampire is the right thing," she whispered hoarsely

I turned towards her and she looked at me through her sick eyes.

"Bella, trust me if there's anything Edward wanted more was for you to remain human, trust me when I say that once you become one of us; you'll have doubts and you might bury them but in the end you still think about what it was like to eat a filling warm meal or to feel the sun or the rain on your skin and most of all to fall in love and that feeling in your stomach is butterflies."

She was silent for a minute breathing evenly

"He's not coming back is he?" she looked at me desperately seeking an answer

I shook my head and shrugged

"I don't know, he won't return any of my phone calls, and he keeps changing his decision, he's totally tuned me out. I'm sorry I can't give you the answer you are looking for," I sighed in defeat

She grasped my hand and I looked up at her and she smiled it was faint but it was there.

"Now you need to give me all the details of this other boy at the movies," I gushed changing the subject

She chuckled breathlessly and started telling me about the movies with Mike Newton and the boy from the reserve named Jacob Black.

KPOV

I woke up to extremely loud intensified noises; werewolf gene sometimes didn't have the perks. I groaned and rolled over covering my ears with my pillow. I heard moaning and "oh yeah's from the other side of these paper thin walls. I got up and opened the door from my room and saw Paul's room I banged on the door.

"Paul! People are trying to sleep," I raised my tone but tried to be polite

Then it was silent and I was turning around to go back to my room, then it commenced but louder. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Why do I even bother. I went back to my room and slammed the door trying to make a point, I sat on my bed and rested my head on the pillow.

It wasn't easy being the fraternal twin of Paul Lahote, interesting fact my mother had sex with my father and then forty eight hours after his father had conceived Paul. So he was older by half a day; which he never lets me forget. We had all the same features so we could be twins but our personalities are completely opposite, I'm nice; he's a dick. He has multiple sex partners; I occasionally find a nice girl to take home which never goes over well cause they usually have boyfriends, like this girl from Forks named Lauren. I swear her boyfriend was going to beat the shit out of me. But recently I haven't been able to get this pixie looking girl from the Outfitter store out of my head. She was perfect, the perfect skin glow, her golden irises, her red lips, and her short physique. I knew exactly who she was and what she was but I wasn't going to let anyone else in on what was going on. That was the nice thing about phasing for me, it was harder for everyone else to get in my head even Paul would get pissed when I could hide things so well.

I heard a door open and I looked in the hall, I saw none other than Leah Clearwater running past my door. I shook my head,some things just never change with us. Paul came and lounged against my door with his smug grin. I sat up and rolled my eyes at him.

"Y'know I would appreciate it if you wouldn't give up our location to every girl in LaPush," I scolded him; he snorted and crossed his arms, his muscles tensing up.

"Don't act like you don't care, brother," he smiled slyly at the end. I rolled my eyes; I didn't even want to get into this complicated past.

"Well have fun getting an STD," he looked over at me and glared then he chuckled

"I'm getting more pussy than you," he winked as he walked away from my door way, which he was still naked as the day he was born.

I sat up on my bed and thought to myself, I had to see her again, since I start my new job at Newton's maybe I will see her again. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes to eleven. Shit unless I get fired then I won't see her.

I got up quickly put on pants and took my shirt in my hand running out the door.

APOV

I had offered to take Bella to work since we were planning a sleepover after she was done; we drove in silence letting the rain make most of the sound, it was sloshing. I looked over at Bella and she seemed calm more calm than normal. She gazed out the window watching the rain patterns and sighed quietly.

"Everything okay?" I asked, she looked over at me and smiled a sweet smile that I'd never seen before

"Well my friend Jacob I was telling you about, he isn't returning any of my phone calls and I'm worried that I scared him off,"

"I'm sure he's just busy, Bella," I brushed off

"Maybe," she whispered quietly "But I am going to visit him soon to see what's going on,"

I nodded and stared ahead

When we got to Newton's, I got out with her as we walked in the rain to get to shelter of her workplace. Once we got inside, I smelled that wet dog smell again and this time it was strong. So strong I wanted to throw up. Bella went towards the back counter where I saw Mike and the same tanned skinned boy from the other day that I had bumped into. I got closer to get a better look at his features. He was very good looking, had mocha tan skin, jet black hair that if the light hit it you could see the faint tint of brown. His physique was big and bigger than the normal average male population. He turned towards me and gasped; I looked at him and suddenly I felt an overwhelming feeling overshadow my premonition.

I saw him and I standing in a field, the same field that James, Victoria and Laurent had found us playing baseball that fateful day; then it snitched to us being engulfed in each other's embrace. Suddenly I saw his past I saw a small run down home that had a broken down truck and a woman standing in front of it. I saw two boys running and playing in the front yard they looked similar but the other boys face was blurred from my vision. Then it switched to them being older and wolves running through the woods.

I snapped out of it and ended up slamming myself into the camping display that Mike had worked on two weeks previous. I looked up and saw Mike, Bella and him. His eyes filled with concerned dark brown but wide. I stood up quickly and put my hands up.

"I'm fine," I said laughing nervously backing out of the store and running to my car as I peeled away. I think I needed to speak to Carlisle right away.


	4. Chapter 3 - I'M GONNA PUSH BACK

A/N: I hope you guys are liking it so far, make sure you are pressing that favorite button and the subscribe to keep up with future stories that I will be writing. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. Here is Chapter 3

**Rated M for Coarse Language, Violence and Future Lemon**

* * *

Chapter 3 - I'm Gonna Push Back

Over the last few days I had been doing research and recon on this mystery boy from Newton's; and I decided to call Carlisle for some intel on these werewolves. I needed to figure out, why I could suddenly see the past and not just the future. I sat in my room filled with twinkle lights a futon that I liked to lay on.

"Alice, how are you?" he asked on the first ring

"I'm good," I responded I heard Edward in the background and I rolled my eyes "Bella, is alright,"

"What do I owe this call?" he asked happily

"It's about the reservation fifteen minutes from Forks; I saw something that I didn't think I could do, I saw wolves and I don't know what it means," I explained

I heard Edward in the background and he sounded concerned, angry

"Carlisle?" I sounded

"Alice, before you and Jasper joined our family we had a treaty established with the Quileute Pack, where we can't cross certain border lines. You asking me this means that, their pack is growing if not already a substantial amount. There is a journal I keep in my study, there you will find a list of names and more description of all the wolves and their ancestors."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said happily

"Are you sure you don't want to come join us,?" he asked concerned

Then I heard the phone being muffled and then heavy breathing

"Alice, please protect her, the wolves are dangerous," Edward said

"I know," I said reassuringly then the line went dead

I hung up and walked through the kitchen to Carlisle's study, I looked around and saw his bookshelf then saw a burlap covered book; I walked towards the bookshelf and grabbed the book. The cover was rugged and smooth along the edges; I flipped through the pages and sat down at his desk opening the book to the front page then I flipped through them seeing all of Carlisle's story and pictures drawn.

**_Treaty between the Cullens and Emphraim Black's pack states: That the Cullens must not bite or cross on Quileute territory. Established in 1930_**

**_These werewolves are different from the Children of the Moon; they are shapeshifters_**

**_Quileute Tribe Families_**

**_Uley_**

**_Atera_**

**_Black_**

I slammed the book in urgency and carried it under my arm as I sprinted back towards my car, I tried to see if I could see Bella's future but I couldn't. It was fuzzy and I panicked; I quickly skidded away from the mansion to Bella's house. The rain splashing against my windshield as I sped to Bella's. Once I got there her truck was there, I skidded to a halt and I sprinted into the house and found Bella slumped in the shower again crying; she was nude and on her bottom crossing her legs over her breast.

"Bella? Are you okay?!" I asked as a wash of relief reigned over me as I saw her

She was shivering violently as tears were flooding her eyes

"Why does everyone have to leave?" she whispered faintly as she quivered as the tears kept falling

I grabbed her towel and she stood up robotic-ally, her long brown hair was covering her breast. Her pale skin frail and covered in splotches of red from the head of the spraying water. I helped her into her room as she sobbed; I had found some of her favorite pajamas. She laid down on her purple linens and started to calm down.

"Maybe it's for the best," I said reassuringly

She shook her head and she started sobbing again

"I was starting to fall for him, but he's just like Edward, thinks he isn't good for me. Am I the angel of death?" she muffled into the pillow

I sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her back softly;

Maybe it was a good thing that he warned her to stay away and I could keep her safe. I would keep my promise to Edward and maybe he would consider coming back. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and then decided to go back to the car to grab Carlisle's book. Once I got downstairs, I saw Charlie just coming in. I put on a smile hoping that he would see past the facade.

"Alice, what a pleasant surprise," he smiled putting his utility belt on the counter "Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah she's just sleeping I was just heading out to grab something and I was going to sleepover, if that's alright with you,"

"You are more than welcome," he smiled; his face switch from light to dark then he sighed

"I have to know Alice. Is he coming back? I need to know that Bella won't keep pinning and crying over him, she deserves better," he said his voice soft but firm

"Honestly Charlie, I think he's keeping his distance and I don't know for how long," I shrugged

"Well you tell him if he ever comes back here again, I will personally shoot him myself," he threatened cautiously; trying to show intimidation behind his words. He walked past me up to his room and I stood there wondering if I should have a conversation with Edward.

Over the weekend I decided to call Edward which he finally answered my phone call and I didn't have to hear him in the background.

"Edward, how are you?" I asked curiously

"I'm well Alice, how is Bella?" he asked cutting right to the chase

"She's strong, stronger than you think; I think she's moving on. I told her it was the best-

"Then you're coming home? Mission complete she's moving forward," he said in an encouraged voice

"No, I need to protect Bella, I owe it to her," I said

"Alice, if we keep exposing her to our kind the Volturi will not hesitate to eliminate Bella,"

"The Volturi is not concerned with her right now, she will be okay," I reassured him

"Alice-

I suddenly had a premonition I could see Bella in a dry grass filled field and she looked disoriented, then Laurent appeared.

"Alice!," Edward yelled

I hung up the phone and ran into the forest trying to sense Bella, blowing past all the trees and shrubs. I saw Laurent get closer to Bella her eyes closed in fear. I sprung through the last of the shrubs and kicked him away from Bella. I pushed her behind me as she clung onto my arm.

"So you aren't unprotected after all," he grimaced

"You helped us, " Bella spoke her voice quivered with fear

Then I heard growing paws running in the distance; I looked at Laurent and lunged for him, he pushed me with enough force slamming me into a tree. I hissed and ran back towards him, kicking him in the face; then he grabbed my leg as I was trying to escape and he slammed me on the ground. Laurent pinned me to the ground as I squirmed to break free but since he has a pure human diet he was much stronger than me. Suddenly one shadow pushes Laurent off of me, I get up and sprint back to Bella as she was paralyzed in fear

"Bella, we have to go," I yelled as I turned to carry her on my back; once I turned there was a russet wolf that was staring directly at us; Bella grasped onto my back as I ran through the forest as the two wolves chased after us. I looked back and the russet wolf being followed by a mahogany colored wolf.

"Alice! I'm slipping!" Bella yelped as she fell off; I halted in my heels and the russet wolf lunged for me pushing down on my back. Suddenly the mahogany wolf was standing in front of me growling at the russet wolf. I sniffed the air and smelled the familiar iron smell, I looked over at Bella and she had cut her leg upon impact; I felt the thirst creep up I hadn't fed in awhile, I almost went cold turkey. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I darted toward Bella and the russet wolf charged for me. The mahogany wolf snarled at him and took him down with all his force. I grasped Bella once again as we disappeared into the forest.

KPOV

I had seen her twice in the last two weeks and she intrigued me, she was petite but she seemed to be so much more than that. I had just protected her when I know that I'm not supposed to attack her which Jacob was going to do. No one knew about this connection but I think I may have just revealed it to Jacob Black.

What the hell Kyle, I had her!

Jake, were not supposed to kill them!

"Their filthy bloosuckers and now thanks to you she's going to kill Bella,

He brushed past me growling trotting back towards where the pack was. Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry stood in front of the glowing red flames that had the remains of the dreadlock vampire. I phased back to my normal self; grabbing my shorts from the nearby shrub. Sam met Jacob and I halfway

"Did you get Bella?" he asked crossing his arms

"No because fuck face over here stopped me by protecting the pixie haired vampire," Jacob spat in anger

"Because you were about to snap her in half?" I argued

"Enough!" Sam barked annoyed at our banter "Jake, she is a Cullen; the Cullen's are off limits. Do you understand?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and scoffed bumping past me in anger

"Sam, I-

"You imprinted on her?" he asked silently trying not to let the others

"Imprinted?" I said curiously

"Meet me at my house and we'll talk,"he nodded reassuringly I looked over his shoulder to see Jacob still glaring at me. I walked towards the rest of the pack as Sam followed behind.

"Ooh you in trouble," Jared joked pushing me playfully I rolled my eyes and chuckled

"It happens though brother; the one that got away," Paul snorted the guys laughed and I rolled my eyes.

What if I had scared her away; she must have known I was protecting her from us. Her eyes weren't gold this time, they were black as night. She looked short of breath and tired. I knew I had to try and find her. I didn't want to scare her but I knew that I wanted her, so I was going to push back until she pushed for me.


	5. Chapter 4 - LIVE UP

A/N: I'm quite pleased with your guys views but let me know how you guys like it and make sure to tell your friends and their friends. Without further delay here is Chapter 4

**Rated M: Coarse Language, Violence and Future Lemons**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Live Up

BPOV

Alice had dropped me off at home after our encounter with Laurent and the wolves; Alice had to cover her mouth from my wound when I fell off her back and got a gash on my leg. She needed to feed; she stopped feeding more frequently since it was just her but this time I think she swallowed her fear to go up the mountain. Laurent wasn't a threat however Victoria was still out there. I was sitting on the bathroom floor with a first aid kit in front of me, I had to try and patch up my wound as best as possible. I grabbed some rubbing alcohol and a gauze pad and rubbed it back and forth hissing at the pain, once I removed the blood and some of the dirt I patched it with a giant band aid. Once I finished playing doctor on myself, I laid down on my bed and slumped into my pillow. I hadn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard whispering outside my window and blinking of a hard object against my window.

"Bella," he whispered loudly; I got up from my bed to my window and saw Jacob below shirtless.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered harshly in a whisper

"Please can we talk?" he pleaded

I stood there for a minute remembering what he had said that day when I went to visit

_You don't want me, you want him; you're trying to get second best. I don't deserve it. I'm apparently not good enough for you and I deserve better and we can't be friends anymore. This is over._

I moved away from the window wrapping my arms around myself feeling quite insecure and then Jacob climbed through my window; I hadn't seen him since that day.

"Hey," he said in a monotone voice "I'm sorry Bella,"

He tried walking closer to me but I stopped him resting my fist against his abdomen; I sighed in content trying to figure out the words to eyes not meeting his, if I gave in the tears would start to spill over and I was done crying over people who could care less about me

"Bella, I didn't mean what I said," he pleaded sadly

"Then why did you say it, when you know that I was just starting to get back to normal," I said angrily as I pushed past him to go towards my billboard that a photo of Jacob and I at La Push beach; the same day he told me about the legends of the Cold Ones. Before all this got so complicated.

"I'm trying to protect you; from what I am. Bella, I can't tell you what's going on but. I already told you about it." He came over to where the billboard is and took the photo off the billboard

"The story about the Cold Ones," I said trying to remember

He got closer to me and grasped my cheeks in his warm hands and sighed

"Bella, this is so much bigger than the Cold Ones; you have no idea," he whispered

"Jake, I don't remember," I sighed trying to push him away from me, he caught my arm and brought me in close to his face as if he was going to lean in for a kiss

"You are the most important person to me, and it would so much easier if you knew," he whispered then he kissed me. I was caught off guard but before I could pull away; he pulled away and when I opened my eyes he was gone. And I was left in my room confused and filled with so many more questions.

I turned to my bed and put the photo under my pillow, and tried to sleep

APOV

I needed to feed my urge to almost tear Bella's throat apart was almost too grandiose. I could have killed her and then had to deal with these wolves killing me or even Edward. I went up to the Olympic Peninsula and this was the first time I had hunted in a few week, I had run out of the extra supply I had prepared for Jasper when just hunting one animal wasn't enough. I sprinted up the mountain and saw a beautiful mountain lion, I crept on it slowly and then lunged breaking the neck and drinking from his throat. The warmth of the blood comforted me, the way it slid easily down my throat. I didn't want to be this person; I wish that if I was dehydrated of fluids that I just needed water not blood. I set the lion aside and then turned to sit down on the jagged rock to think.

I needed to figure out who that wolf was, it protected me like a mother bear protected a baby cub or how Jasper used to. I did miss him, he was my other half. Maybe there was a reason for all this maybe I was just a stepping stone in his life. I heard a low growl but it wasn't menacing it was calm; I looked up and saw the Mahogany wolf from earlier today. I stood up and crouched in a protective stance. He slowly moved towards me and I stood still not making any sudden movements; I sniffed the air and that familiar wet dog smell seeped into my nose. He brushed up against me and I tensed up. Then he looked up at me with his brown eyes and suddenly I felt the same pull I did with the guy I bumped into a month ago.

"Who are you?" I asked in a whisper then a howl broke through the sky and he looked back into the forest and looked at me.

"Go, I'll see you again," I whispered grasping at his head stroking the fur on his back

The wolf bumped my nose with his and then trotted back into the forest. Suddenly another premonition

_I saw Victoria and her pungent red eyes meeting with a woman who was covered in a red scarf and had sunglasses on. _

"_Can you make me an army?" Victoria asked slyly as she sat in a booth _

"_Depends on what you want?" the faceless woman smirked_

"_I need strong men and women. I need to avenge my lover; Bella Swan must pay," Victoria spat slamming her hand on the table "So do we have ourselves a deal?_

"_What's in it for me?" she said calmly _

"_You have a whole town to feed on," Victoria laughed_

"_We have ourselves a deal then," she smirked and shook Victoria's hand _

Victoria was planning something big, and I had no idea when it was happening all I knew is that we were screwed and I needed help.

Once I got home I called Carlisle right away

"Alice,what is it?" he asked urgently

"It's about Victoria, we have a huge problem,"

I explained to him what I had seen and he had brought the whole family in the same room

"Who was the woman?" Rosalie asked

"I don't know," I said unsure of the face "It must have some significance, right?"

"We can't go on that, I mean the future is subject to change right?" Edward added "Stop trying to find a reason to bring us back; Bella doesn't need me in her life. And you should start realizing that,"

"Well she needed someone to stay behind, to look after her. You broke her," I argued angrily

"She broke me! You think I can live with myself after what happened in Phoenix; she could have turned or died and she would have better off been dead," he exclaimed in anger

I froze and then heard Edward on the other line playing on the piano now;

"Alice, here is what you need to do since we are still trying to respect Edward's wishes however you can go to the wolves and ask the pack's leader for help. That is the best you can do leave it in the hands of thy enemy," Carlisle explained

"But this was our doing the reason why Victoria is coming back because we killed James and now we have another woman trying to kill Bella too by creating this army and you want me to get others killed; I refuse," I growled and hung up the phone. I knew what I had to do.

The next day after school I drove Bella to Newton's and decided to take a chance by figuring out if there was actually a werewolf working there. As I walked inside he was in the corner of the store I walked over to him as he was putting sleeping bags onto the hanging rack, I tapped his shoulder and he turned around to face me. He gasped and smiled.

"Hey," he smiled widely

"Hi," I said I felt my insides feel warm something I've never felt before

"You're Alice?" he asked curiously

"Yes," I said taken aback he knew my name but I didn't know his

"You're Bella's friend, right?" he asked confidently

"Yes. I've been looking for you. Are you available after work to talk?" I asked

"We just met like two minutes and you're already asking me on a date?" he grinned and smirked at me

"I guess I am," I smiled

"I will let you know," he nodded

I nodded and started walking towards the exit, once I opened the door I looked back at the tanned skin boy and he was looking away from me.

"Meet me in the clearing at nightfall, come alone," he muttered

I turned back and gasped. _Did he know what I was?_

I walked back to my car and started it driving back to the mansion; I dropped off my car and went upstairs and waited until nightfall


	6. Chapter 5 - NOT GONNA WALK AWAY

A/N: Some info about this story; shout out to Feral G who pitched me the idea of this story; I'd never done a collaboration with a fellow fanfic so hopefully I have done them justice. But without further delay here is Chapter 5

**Rated M: Coarse Language, Violence and Future Lemons**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Not Gonna Walk Away

When nightfall came, I sitting in my favourite tree; I loved this tree it was the perfect height and I could see the mountains. I lunged from my tree and ran towards the clearing; it was a beautiful night, the moon was perfectly lit and luminous. The trees giving it the perfect kind of dark light as I ran towards the clearing. Once I got there, the clearing looked different; it was dry and brittle during the day time a couple days ago and now the grass was a forest green and was moving in the wind. I heard the shrubs moving from behind me and I crouched waiting for whoever was coming. Then the boy from Newton's appeared, I suddenly felt nervous.

"Hi," I sounded, we were still pretty far from each other; we were at opposite ends of the clearing

"Hey," he smiled

He slowly moved towards me his features becoming more defined as he came out from the darkness, I noticed his hair was a little shaggy and a dark brown, his muscles were very defined under his tank top and his eyes were dark but had a spark in them. I felt this pull towards him that I had never felt before with Jasper, it felt like Jasper was a distant memory.

"So obviously you know I'm a vampire," I piped up

"Not just any vampire, you're a Cullen," he smirked

"What are you exactly?" I asked trying to see if we can establish some sort of honesty

"I'm a werewolf, well a shape-shifter; from my Quileute ancestors," he explained

"You still haven't told me your name," I smirked and put my hands on my hips

"First I need to know what you needed me from me and how did you know?" he started

"That first day I saw you I smelled your scent, you smell like a wet dog and then when I looked at you, I had a...gut feeling," I said trying to hide the fact that I could see the future

"You had a gut feeling?" he smirked he came closer and I looked back from where I started in the clearing and I had slowly gravitated towards him, I hadn't even realized it.

"Well if you don't know some of my other family members have special abilities," I started

"Abilities; like what you have more than sensitive hearing and impeccable speed?" he asked curiously

"Well my brother Edward can read minds, my fiance has the ability to feel emotions around him and I can see the future," I explained

"Really, can you prove it," he challenged "See my future,"

"I don't think I can with wolves, I tried with Bella when she was on the reserve and I found out about your pack; I couldn't see her," I shrugged

We had gotten closer to each other and somehow the stench was slowly fading away, it had become a scent in the air. He was a few feet away from me and he put his hand out for me to touch.

"It doesn't work like that for me," I said shaking my head

"Try," he insisted holding out his hand

I slowly reached for his hand and then grasped it in mine; I gasped in shock and I saw an event in his past.

"_Paul, Kyle you two aren't cousins, you are brothers," a woman explained which looked like his mother_

_One of the boys got up and he starting quivering in anger_

"_You are a fucking whore! Dad told me that you stepped out on him," he roared and then ran out the house_

"_Paul!" she called out in anguish_

_She turned back to the other boy that was still sitting on the couch in shock, he got up slowly and his mother stood as she sobbed. _

"_Kyle, I'm so sorry," she pleaded _

"_I just need time," he said numbly walking out the door _

I let got of his hand and he stood still cocking his head at me

"You found out about how your cousin was really your brother," I said cautiously; he gawked at me in shock "Since I saw you the first time, I saw your past. But I can't see your future,"

"It was a big deal; it was before I phased for the first time, but that news wasn't what caused me to phase. It was my ex-girlfriend who did; when I found her laid up with my brother," he spat in anger

"I'm so sorry," I said feeling very sorry for him

"Don't worry about it, I believe you though about seeing the future. However I don't know what it has to do with me,"

"I need your packs help; my friend Bella is in danger and my family won't come back to help because it may compromise our kind," I explained

"Ah, Bella Swan; Jacob Black has a huge thing for her, everyone thinks she's just stringing him along though because I understand your bloodsucker brother is her soulmate," he stated

I nodded and he grinned

"Do you think you can set up a meeting?" I asked

"Let me talk to Sam and we can go from there," he said

"How do I know if you'll do it?" I asked hesitantly

He held up his hand and put his other hand on his chest

"I solemnly swear to talk to Sam," he said sincerely

"Okay," I nodded and turned to go back towards the forest

"Wait!" he called I turned to see him sprint towards me

"What if I want to get to know you?" he asked curiously

"How can I when I don't even know your name," I smirked whole heartedly

"You saw my past you can figure it out," he winked and I felt my insides become very warm this boy, obviously more man than boy was making me feel emotions that I've never felt with Jasper and it was making me nervous.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to let Bella know what has been going on," I explained. I hadn't told her about any of this since, I promised to give her allotted space. However now more than ever she needed to know that her safety was in danger again.

"Does this mean we can be friends?" he asked in an innocent smile

"I think ally would be a better term," I smiled and ran off towards Bella's house to tell her what was going on.

Once I got there I smelled more wet dog smell, I cautiously snuck myself into the house and went upstairs to Bella's room, the door was closed so I twisted the doorknob and opened it to see Bella and the man I believe was Jacob Black. They were on her bed kissing, and fondling each other very sensually. I cleared my throat and they paused in their moment; Bella was blushing as pink as cotton candy and Jacob snarled at me I snarled back. Bella fidgeted to get between us. Then a howl broke through outside and Jacob cursed under his breath.

"Bells, I gotta go," he whispered

She nodded and he got up grabbed her by the hand pulling her towards his body and kissed her again then he glared at me and jumped out her window.

"Alice look it wasn't what it looked like," she tried defending

"Bella I don't care that you are moving on, I am happy you are but I need to tell you something important and I need you to be strong. Can you do that?" I said cautiously

She ran her fingers through her matted brown hair and sat down on the edge of her bed; I joined her and she sighed in anxiety.

"It's about Victoria," I started off; I told her everything from when I had the vision to how I came across her co-worker and how he and I had a weird connection which I couldn't figure out.

"She's creating an army of vampires?" she said in shock

"Someone is helping her and I need to find out who before they cause any damage," I said sternly

"But your family they'll come back and help," she said in a hopeful voice; I shook my head and she frowned

"I'm in it alone, which is where the wolves come in; if one of their members can convince the pack to help then we stand a chance," I declared

"What if they won't help us given the fact that you are their mortal enemy?" she asked in a concerned voice

"We may have to run and leave everyone beh-

"No!" she exclaimed getting up from her bed "I can't do that to my dad again, he still hovers since Phoenix, this needs to end. I can't keep living in fear. I want to live a human life; I realized that being with Jacob,"

"Then we will hopefully fight," I nodded; I held her hands and she hugged me, I hugged her back as we sat on her bed wondering how long we even had to prepare and if my family was really abandoning me.

* * *

**A/N: DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND FOLLOW MY STORY AND PAGE TO READ MORE OF MY FANFICS. I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 6 - I WON'T BE THERE TO SEE

**A/N: Hey peeps, I really appreciate all the awesome comments; and I wanted to answer back to Alyssa. I only shorten the first few chapters for people to ease into the story, however almost up to this point I have written almost 9 chapters but for future I will make it longer. Also once we reach the 10th chapter I will be revealing a surprise. But without further a do here is Chapter 6 **

**RATED M: COARSE LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, FUTURE LEMON**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 6 - I Won't Be There To See

KPOV

I couldn't get Alice Cullen out of my mind; it was getting harder and harder for me to conceal my thoughts about her around the pack. I believed her about the future attack and I believed that she meant well; but I was pissed off because her family left knowing the dangers that loomed around Forks; we had terminated the vampire with dreads but there was another leech a redhead that was dancing along our treaty line. Before going to Sam's I decided to go home and take a shower just in case anyone smelled Alice on me since she had grabbed my hand. When I got inside my mom was standing in front of the stove cooking cooking her famous elk stew;

"Hey mom," I smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Oh my sweet boy, how was your day?" she asked her smile pure

"It was good, I met someone," I started feeling this lightness in my stomach and I started thinking about Alice again; her doe hazel eyes as they stared at me. The way her skin glowed from the moonlit sky and her sleek movements in the dead of night.

My mom dropped her ladle and stared at me, her eyes beamed in interest; she grasped my hand and patted it softly

"What is her name?" she asked

Paul came bursting in with his new flavor of the week and I sighed annoyed; Paul always needed to be the center of attention. We may be brothers but he always made it a mission after we found out that we are in fact brothers and not cousins to just pick on me and just be mean for no reason. The only thing we shared in common was the fact that we both had quick tempers which I had controlled but he lacked the control.

"Paul, I made super," my mom smiled and Paul snorted

"It must be leftovers, she's used to it," he joked with his minx and I growled

"Shut up Paul," I barked

He glared at me and pushed his vixen to the side and got in my face, we were about the same size but I knew because he had brute strength that he had the leg up but I had a leg up too I was super fast.

"Still siding with the whore, I see; maybe for once you should stick by me," he spat bumping my chest

"And the way you treat women isn't disgusting enough; you have to disrespect them too," I argued

"You're a fruit cake, probably why your dad stepped out on you," he grinned menacingly

I felt an overwhelming surge of anger and the next thing I knew I punched him to the ground and he grunted falling against the table; he growled and got up to sucker punch me in the mouth. His side piece and my mother were screaming. We were throwing punches at each other then we were separated, Jared and Sam had swooped in and Sam held me back and Jared held back Paul as we were fighting them to get to each other.

"Stand down," Sam ordered

"You're a fuck; never talk to me about my father!" I growled

"You're a bastard and you shouldn't have been born. Our mother likes to step out alot," Paul said snarkily

I reached and kicked him in the groin, he grunted.

"I'll kill you, you mother fucker," Paul snarled

"That's enough," Sam ordered and suddenly a looming restraint sheathed itself through my body "Both of you stand down,"

Paul pushed Jared away and snapped his fingers for his side chick to go with him; she scrambled grabbing her jacket that she had tossed on the couch. They scurried out and Jared followed after Paul much to his dismay. I heard sobbing and I turned to see my mother sobbing, her eyes puffy and tears streaming. I went over and hugged her tightly as she cried louder and softer.I looked at Sam over her shoulder and he sighed.

"We need to talk," I mouthed; he looked at me in curiosity

I pulled back from my mom and kissed her on the cheek; I pulled away from her and followed Sam outside. For a talk.

APOV

I waited anxiously with Bella all week to see if Kyle would get back to me about helping us eliminate the threat. I had gone to Bella's workplace, everyday that week but Mike always had a reason that he couldn't talk to me. I decided to wait outside his workplace until he was finished his shift. I sat in my car and waited; when night fall came. I saw a woman closing down the store; then I frowned and thought he was here. Then another vision

_Victoria was standing above a rock below rising above all these humans whom were disoriented and confused. It looked like about twenty to thirty of them. Some were laying down and some were awake and alert. _

"_You're human suffering will soon be over and you will be reborn," she howled as she grabbed one of the humans and bit them on their wrist their screams sounded through my ears _

Then a knock on the window startled me out of my vision and I saw Mike at my window

"You've been sitting out here for awhile, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone

"I'm fine, was Kyle in today?" I asked curiously

"No, he called in sick," he said in a frown

I sighed and nodded thanking him and driving away as I was driving, I couldn't help feel that this was not going to work; werewolves were not good company to keep and the fact that Carlisle solicited them as suggestion to protect Bella, it seemed like a suicide mission. I did not want my family to be responsible for all their deaths. Suddenly a wolf jumped out onto the road and I slammed on my brake squealing to a halt. I looked up to see the mahogany wolf, he was cocking his head sideways and then he grunted a low grunt and started trotting down the road, I presumed to drive behind him. We ended up passing the thank you for staying in Forks sign and then the wolf stopped. My headlights illuminated to where the wolf stopped; I got out of the car leaving the engine running a low hum in the background. The mahogany wolf darted towards the trees leaving me alone in the dimly lit road. Then I heard footsteps from afar, my eyes adjusted further down the road seeing another man that had a similar build from Kyle. His legs became luminated first then slowly his other features came to light.

"I'm Sam Uley, the leader of the pack," he introduced "You must be one of the Cullens,"

"Alice," I interjected

He came a little closer to make sure I wasn't an imposter

"You wanted to speak to me,"

"Yes, Bella Swan is in danger; the red headed vampire you wolves are chasing her name is Victoria,"

"That information is relevant but I need to know why and why can't your family protect her?" he added crossing his arms, his eyes intensely looking into mine.

"I would assume that Jacob Black would have given you that information," I smirked coyly

"Touche; however he hasn't been able to get Bella to tell him what had happened last Spring, what caused her to flee?"

I turned and sat on the hood of my car resting my hands against the hood

"Bella was being tracked by a Nomad named James who was intent on killing Bella, and we had to get her to runaway to Phoenix. We tried to lead him elsewhere but he figured it out and found her. It almost resulted her being bitten. If it wasn't for Edward she would have been turned; we killed James which is Victoria's mate and now she wants Bella for revenge," I explained

"So you're saying that she almost became a vampire?" he questioned

"Yes but Edward saved her and then he left because my fiance almost killed her,"

He smirked and snorted

"Your family isn't good company to keep," he said his face in a stoic mask as he flexed his jaw muscles

"Speak for yourself,"

I heard a growl in the distance, I turned to scan the area and could see another wolf on one side.

"So what? You want to pawn your problems onto us and move on?"

"No, Carlisle believes that you can help us and I'm not fleeing I made a promise to Bella to stick by her side even if it gets me killed," I argued

"So what is in it for us, obviously you know that Bella and Jacob are an item,"

"Once all this is over, I promise to keep my family away; no contact with Bella, we'll move for good," I negotiated calmly "However I think it is Bella's decision as to what should happen to my family and I,"

He paced back and forth then sprinted into the night, I stood there waiting and hoping that my pleas would be enough for them to help me. Then Sam came back and nodded

"We will help you; we will discuss a game plan and I will talk to my tribe counsel to let you come onto the reserve whenever you need to talk or give us intel,"

I held out my hand and he grasped it in a firm handshake; he pulled back and retreated back into the forest. I marked this as a mission accomplished; we had the wolves on our side maybe I could convince them to come back and fight without telling them the deal I made. I knew it was a risk but maybe we could fight for Bella once more; just push back.


	8. Chapter 7 - THOSE STUPID RECYCLED LINES

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys for the delays; work life is like priority these days; but anyway hopefully you've stuck around cause this Chapter is juicy so without further a delay here is Chapter 7**

**RATED M: Coarse Language, Violence and Future Lemon**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Those Stupid Recycled Lines

"Carlisle it's done; the wolves have agreed to help but we all need to be here to protect Bella,"

"Alice, we promised Edward that we would stay out of this," he reasoned

I shook my head in disbelief

"Carlisle, Edward is not the patriarch, you are. I'm gonna keep fighting for Bella; even if it kills me," I spat I hung up the phone and sighed in disbelief

Then I heard a door slam from downstairs, I sprinted downstairs and sprinted towards the intruder. I slammed them into the wall and then realized they had swooped around and pinned my front on the wall.

"Well I was never really one for hello's," Kyle chuckled right into my ear which sent shivers down my spine

I gasped and he released me, I scoffed and walked towards the main room in the mansion

"You really shouldn't sneak up on a vampire like that," I snorted in annoyance, he grinned

"Well you really shouldn't leave the door unlocked," he interjected with his eyebrow raised

"I'm the only one, but noted," I smiled coyly; he followed behind me as we headed towards the balcony over looking some of the forest, it was sunny and cloudy as we got outside.

"You said you're the only one but what about your fiance?" he asked curiously; I sighed and looked at him.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I scolded him, his face went from a grin to a frown

"Come on, I think we've established some sort of a relationship; a friendship if you will," he said in a persuasive matter

"My fiance and I are taking time apart," I stated looking out towards the trees

"Somehow I don't believe that," he said moving closer to me as we stood out on the balcony, I turned away from him and sat on the bench that was next to the railing. I felt compelled to tell him about it. It was a feeling I got just looking at him, I felt like pouring my soul out to him. I had spent so much time alone, not being able to tell anyone really about my heartbreak because I had been so focused on Bella. Kyle had moved his position and stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"After Bella's birthday which is when Jasper, my fiance, tried to attack her from a paper cut. He didn't want to live like the rest of us; he still had urges and I ignored it. I feel responsible, I wanted to co-exist with humans so when I found Carlisle and the rest of them it seemed like a perfect fit but I guess I was wrong," I sighed and rubbed my temple

"So he just left you behind?" Kyle asked as he sat next to me

"Yeah and moved on too," I added snarkily "I can see into his future, I can view any specific future except for you guys, which still puzzles me,"

"You've haven't talked about how you feel," he emphasized; I shook my head and sighed. "Well he's an idiot for leading you to believe that you two had eternity,"

I looked up into Kyle's eyes and they smiled directly into mine, his hand lifted up to my cheek and I could feel the warmth of his hand. He shivered once our skin made contact but kept his hand steady.

"He's wrong," he whispered, he started leaning forward and I was compelled to kiss him. It was nice finally having some sort of friendly contact. I leaned into his touch and then we were interrupted by the sunshine finally appearing through the clouds which illuminated my skin. Kyle gasped and kept stroking my cheek softly and testing our waters. I didn't know how to describe our connection. It was as if I could breathe

"You're beautiful," he whispered before he started to lean forward and closing his eyes and I froze; the want and need to kiss him filled my mind. I suddenly started thinking about Jasper and how wrong this was but it felt one hundred percent right. I pulled back in hesitation and he sighed in content.

"Sorry, I just-

"I understand," he smiled and pulled himself away from my face

We sat there for hours just talking about each other's lives and I found myself very intrigued by Kyle. He was the most compassionate soul; how he cared for his mother when his brother Paul didn't and wouldn't. He told me the extended version of when he phased and how much hurt he felt. After a while we talked about the most random things

"Do you think that there is more to this?" he asked as we lay on the balcony our faces laying next to the other and our bodies straying away.

"Well no it's simple, maybe we can co-exist without killing each other," I countered

"I know we can I mean there are rules in place to protect our kind and your kind,"

By nightfall we were hanging out in my room and he had found a record player that Jasper had gotten for me a few months into meeting each other. He was fiddling around with the vinyls that I had gotten myself and he put one on. In the background hummed Elvis' "Can't Help Falling in Love,". I vividly remember this song like it was yesterday; Jasper and I were at a diner south of the Canadian border, as usual we would order food to make it seem that we were normal to the human eye. That song had come on and Jasper had gotten up and held his hand out so we could slow dance.

I couldn't bring myself to still figure out why he gave up; but I felt like if I decided to move on I would be betraying what we had. A howl broke my thoughts and Kyle got up.

"I better go," he smiled but his eyes didn't reflect it and I felt sad too; finally someone whom she could talk too about it all. We stood up together and I walked him down to the front door. He turned towards me and smiled a genuine sweet smile.

"Alice, I hope you are able to move on without him; because you are more human than vampire," he said

I smiled and he hugged me then opened the door sprinted into the night. I couldn't help that I did feel an attraction for Kyle; and as much as I wanted to see if Jasper would come back it had been months since he has had contact and I knew what I had to do. I sprinted upstairs and grabbed a full sheet of blank paper and my calligraphy pen and started writing a letter to Jasper.

Jasper,

I tried holding on to you or maybe the idea of you; but I need you to know I never gave up on us even when times were tough but if we need to part forever I will understand. It's time for me to move on.

Alice Cullen

I looked at the ring he had given me while I finished writing and took it off putting it in the envelope I had set aside. I sat there staring at the letter and felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness and happiness; maybe we weren't destined to be together.

The next day I had gone to the post office and dropped off the envelope; after walking out of the post office I felt free and liberated to do what I wanted. I looked at my ringless finger and sighed in relief and started to smile. Suddenly my phone started buzzing and I looked and saw an unknown caller.

"Hello," I answered

"Hey Alice, it's me," he said. I recognized the voice and realized it was in fact Kyle.

"Oh hi," I smiled to myself

"So you have the okay to come on the reserve but just you since we got special permission and all,"

"And all?" I asked curiously

"Well in order for you to come you have to basically make it seem like your human," he said

I snorted

"The best I can do is contacts unless you have a way for me not to sparkle in daylight,"

He chuckled and I rolled my eyes

"Well there's a party tonight and I was hoping you could come since now the treaty is void for you," he stated his tone hopeful

"Okay," I smiled to myself

"Okay. See you later then," his voice filled with excitement

"Yes,"

"I'll meet you at the border," he said

"Okay,"

"I'll see you soon." Then he hung up

I sprinted to my room to find something to wear

KPOV

After I got off the phone with Alice ; I was excited and nervous, I didn't know if I should tell her that I imprinted on her or if I should let our supernatural feelings for each other take course. I laid down on my bed pondering the thought of should I or shouldn't I. Technically she had a fiancé but she said that she would move on maybe not with me which would suck but it would be nice.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" Paul asked I sat up and saw him crossing his arms as he leaned against my door frame.

"No one you know," I shrugged

"Look I know we're not as close as we'd like but I'm your brother, your twin." He grimaced

"Yeah which is why I'm not telling you who it was,"

"Well I know it was a chick," he smirked

"And what if it was," I said annoyed at his prying he rolled his eyes

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked his face turning to annoyance

I turned my face into a stoic mask

"Because the last girl I was was with you slept with her you remember that," I snapped angrily

"You know she was into me first and then you liked her so I backed off," he defended

"Oh, how fucking noble of you," I stood up; with the feeling of rage in my stomach "And you thought because our mom slept around; you thought it was okay to sleep with my ex-girlfriend,"

"What you can't say her name, is she Voldemort in your book," he smirked

"Might as well be," I muttered

"Well I'm sorry that you can't get over Leah Clearwater!" he mocked

I started shaking and I swung my fist and punched him straight in the jaw. He went flying backwards putting a hole in the wall with his back. His face wasn't in a smirked anymore but he started shaking in anger and pushed me right back then I got in his face.

"You don't want to tell me about your little girlfriend, that's fine! But don't start punching me because I am in fact the better man," Paul spat

I pushed him back and sucker punched him

"You aren't the better man; you're a whore! You sleep with anyone that walks. And if you were the better man why did she come home to me!" I said feeling my body start trembling in anger I felt like I was going to phase but since I've had more practice controlling it than Paul however if he said one more thing I would was in fact going to rip his face off.

"Because you're a bitch, and you weren't even the only one she was seeing when all this went down! Sam isn't innocent either! " He smirked and that did it. I pushed him into the wall again creating a permanent hole in the wall and sprinted for the front door and I felt my temper spill over and I had phased and ran into the forest.


	9. Chapter 8 - THE HELL THAT IT CAN BRING

**A/N: I hope you guys are still with me; this chapter really explains what the dynamic between Paul and Kyle. ENJOY!**

**Rated M: Violence, Coarse Language and Future Lemons**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Hell That It Can Bring

KPOV

Turning into a werewolf was one of the best and worst days of my life; I never felt more alive but I knew my heart would be dead after the series of events that occured

**4 Years Ago**

I woke up in the morning to the smell of my mom's famous French Toast; what made made it so famous you ask. She would make a maple syrup egg batter and deep fry it so that it was crunchy but spongy.

"Hey brother you smell that?!" Paul said in a hushed whisper from above my head

I grinned and sat up in bed and stretched my arms. It was nice being bunk mates it means that we could hang out.

"Boys! Breakfast!" She called out

"Last one to the kitchen owes the other five bucks," Paul smirked and jumped off the top bunk. I kicked him straight in the crotch and as he fell to the ground groaning in pain; I booked it to the kitchen and saw my mom setting the table.

"No fucking fair!" Paul exclaimed his tone sounding of annoyance

"You snooze you lose," I chuckled and smirked at him

He grabbed my neck and set me down to give me a noogie and I laughed struggling against him. I pushed him off losing my breath as I kept laughing and he laughed too.

We sat down and took five loaves each and scarfed them down like a pack of wolves. My mom came between both of us and patted our heads.

"My boys; you guys have a huge appetite," she boasted I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back her worry lines fading from her forehead.

Then she went back to the sink to wash all the dishes while we ate. Then there was a knock at the door; I wiped my mouth and proceeded to get up and walk to the door. Once I pulled it opened there Leah was, with her long jet black hair and her soft tanned skin. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever come to know and she's mine.

"Hey Kyle," she smiled her face beaming

I pulled her in and pecked her lips she returned and but pushed me away hesitantly. I pouted and she smiled.

"Hey Lee," Paul said beaming and she walked over and hugged him around the shoulders as he ate and she went over and kissed my mother's forehead as she cleaned

"Should we get going?" I asked hesitantly

"Where are you two kids off to?" She asked

"There's a get together at the beach," Leah piped up

"I'm going to," Paul grinned and I chuckled as I remembered what he was going to do.

Paul had a mini date with Emily Young whom is Leah's cousin and he was hellbent on convincing her he was the one for her.

"Well can you boys be back for super; I have something I need to tell you two together and it's important," she smiled but her eyes seem very sad maybe someone we didn't know had died or maybe she was sick or maybe it was about our dad's. I pondered as these thoughts as Paul, Leah and myself left to the beach.

As we headed out to the beach I noticed that Leah seemed a bit off, she wasn't holding my hand like usual she didn't look over at me and wink as she did. She just seemed in her own world. When we got to the beach Emily stands by the water with her raven black hair swooping in the movement of the wind and her evenly tanned skin radiating even from afar. Paul bolted towards her leaving Leah and I. I stopped in my tracks and she looked back in confusion

"What is it?" she asked in concern

"I feel like you're avoiding me; this is the first time I've seen you since last month," I said sadly

"Well when you volunteer, go to school and join extra-curricular activities; time tends to not be mine," she frowned

"Oh, I thought it was because of when I said "I Love You," I chuckled nervously

"Oh yeah, that," she grimaced she ran her hair behind her fingers and then shook it back over her ears.

"Do you not feel the same way?" I asked in disappointment; I knew I shouldn't have said how I felt, but it felt right.

We heard screaming from the ocean and saw Paul had thrown Emily into the water, as she screamed in elation and excitement. Leah ran towards them leaving me behind. As I felt my question had gone unanswered. Maybe she didn't love me; maybe she was scared to admit it or maybe she didn't know how to show it. But it's not cool to lead a guy on like this.

That night when we got home; our mom had made another loved dish by Paul and I; which was Bannock and Elk Stew, this was beginning to feel like deja vu. First she had made Paul and I, her Famous French Toast and now my favourite dinner meal of hers. Furthermore she had to tell us something very important. As we ate, the tension was thick; so thick you could get a chainsaw and cut it, however it would have jagged edges and then you'd have to get a knife to smooth the edges. Once we finished our meal Paul and I sat on the sofa waiting for our mom to finish the dishes.

"Maybe, you're adopted," Paul joked, I snorted and pushed his shoulder, my mother came around and pulled a chair from the kitchen to sit in front of us. Her face was sad; and her lip quivered as she looked like she was holding back the tears. Paul refrained from chuckling and his face turned sad and he looked at our mom.

"What is it mom?" Paul asked curiously, we were both nervous to find out what would come of this.

Our mom sighed and you could see she was holding back tears

"I knew this time would come but I would hope it wouldn't be this soon," she muttered her tears slowly rolling down her face. I held her hand and Paul held the other.

"Mom, whatever it is; we will still love you," I said; she shook her head the tears falling faster

"You will hate me; and I don't know if you will ever forgive me," she sobbed

"Please tell us," Paul muttered his face contorted in confusion and sadness

"Paul, Kyle you two aren't cousins, you are brothers," she explained; there was silence after she said this. So much silence filled the room you could drop a pin and no one would hear it.

Paul got up and he started quivering in anger; he ripped his hand out of mine and my mom's as she cried even more.

"You are a fucking whore! Dad told me that you stepped out on him," he roared and then ran out the house

"Paul!" she called out in anguish

She turned back to me and I was still sitting on the couch in shock I didn't know what to think. All my thoughts could conjure up is that Paul was truly my brother; however I was robbed of having a father figure. Paul and I were each other's mentors, best friends and more. We were family and because of this it was going to change how he viewed all of this. I knew him well enough. I got up slowly and my mother stood as she sobbed.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry," she pleaded as she grasped my hands as she tried to hug me; I could feel my sadness being suppressed by shock and I pushed her away as she begged me not to go.

"I just need time," I said numbly walking out the door; I stepped out into the summer evening, the clouds a hue of orange and pink and the clouds surrounding the full moon. I decided that I needed one person, even though she was a bit off, I needed to go see Leah. I got in my Jeep and drove over to the Clearwater residence. I felt like I was going in slow motion; and I felt my mind was on autopilot, the trees and the familiar road were just there to accompany my subconscious. Once I got to Leah's; I saw that her room light was on, I smiled in relief glad that she was home. I knocked and turned the knob; the door swung open with nobody in sight. I slowly made my way inside, and up the stairs to her room, I could hear faint sounds coming from her room, I kept walking and then once I reached her room I opened the door and my heart dropped to my stomach. I saw her tangled up in the sheets with Paul; her eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment; Paul smirked and I felt like I was stuck but I felt a surge of anger and felt like I was going to burst out of my skin.

"I guess we're over, then. You answered my question," I said numbly; I backed away from her room and ran downstairs to my car. I got in and sped away. Suddenly my mind was filled with so much anger and rage. I yelled in pain because my bones felt sounded as if they were clicking and breaking. I pulled over to the side of the road and got out of my car. I roared in anger and slumped down in the middle of the road, I could feel myself getting a surge of warmth and anger. I was in so much pain; the emotional seemed non-existent. I felt myself running towards the trees, I was so confused I was just laying on the ground in pain and now I was running pain free.

"_Kyle, it's Sam,"_

"_Woah, what the fuck," _

"_Come towards my place and I will explain everything,"_

I darted towards his house and saw him sitting, I felt myself calm down as soon as I saw a familiar face and then I was on my hands and knees, I got up slowly and he handed me a pair of cut off shorts. I looked down at myself and snatched them from his hand covered my goods.

"Has anyone told you about the Quileute legends?" he asked in curiosity

I shook my head, he patted me on the shoulder and guided me inside

From then I knew that everything was going to be different. I had found out that I was Paul's brother and that I was a werewolf descended from the Lahote gene. I finally had the courage to go home; once I walked through the door. I saw my mother laying on the couch, I crouched in front of her and she shook herself awake and gasped.

"Oh, Kyle I'm so-

"I know," I smiled sadly I hugged her and started sobbing

"Ssh, it will all be okay," she soothed

After a few hours I retreated to my room and packed up all the stuff that reminded me of Leah. Pictures, clothes like the first ever thong she gave me. Then I heard the front door open and close; I knew exactly who it was.

"Sam told me that you're finally apart of the pack" Paul sounded from behind me

I ignored him and kept packing up

"You can't ignore me forever, brother," he said in an annoyed tone. I cringed and finished throwing the last of the now dead relationship. I picked up the box and turned towards him. I walked over to where he stood and shoved the box in his empty hands.

"We're not brothers; brother's don't betray each other," I spat and bumped past him, as I walked down the familiar hallway to the outside I couldn't help feel the feeling of freedom as I sprinted off into the woods, feeling myself burst into all fours.

I have never hated anyone as much as I hated Paul; as much as we were family. Family isn't supposed to hurt family; sure my mother kept a secret that would forever change our dynamic but now I had a responsibility. To take care of the land that I was born and raised on.

**Present**

I sat over the cliff and pondered; I still felt pain because till this day, I haven't gotten answers from my mother about my estranged father and about Leah cheating on me. My legs dangled off the cliff and I looked up at the full moon that was at its highest peak. I heard the bushes rustle behind me and I turned crouching down.

"I was beginning to think you abandoned in ship," she sounded. Alice. My heart instantly felt full


	10. Chapter 9 -WHEN YOU FALL DOWN

**A/N: Hey guys; I really really really appreciate all the lovely comments on this story. This is honestly one of the more thought out stories I have done compared to past stories and this is my first one not doing Bella and Jacob since the other characters I think deserve some sort of story. But without further a do stick around for more here is Chapter 9. P.S. The special announcement I have for you guys will be next chapter so stay tuned**

**Rated M: Violence, Coarse Language and Future Lemon**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 9 - When You Fall Down

As I watched the clock on my car clock I wondered if Kyle had forgotten about me; them again I sounded like one of those girls who tried to think this isn't a date when in fact it was. Suddenly I found myself seeing Kyle on the ledge of a cliff sitting and his face was distraught and saddened. It didn't look like it was set in the past it looked like it was set in the now. I decided to pull my car closer to the shoulder of the road before the road turned to gravel, I got out of the car and sprinted into the reserve lines. When I got to a certain point of the forest I could smell Kyle through the trees, his wet dog smell had actually become more prominent to me. He smelled like pine and honey; it was a very cunning smell due to its musky sweetness. Once I sprinted further I could see an opening where I saw a silhouette sitting over the ledge of the cliffs Kyle's scent became stronger once I saw his spiked hair which he liked shorter than the others. I smiled and he got up from hearing me brushing through the shrubs.

"I was beginning to think you abandoned in ship," I joked; his face went from a scowl to a small smile as he seemed still in another world. Then his eyes widened.

"Oh fuck! I lost track of time, I'm so sorry," he said slapping his face

I shook my head and I walked over closer to where he stood; he still looked really sad and distraught.

"Its okay, I was getting worried about you and I saw you so I just ran and here you are but you're totally in your own world. Are you okay?" I asked

He shook his head and sighed sitting back down on the ledge, I joined him sitting down looking down at the calm waters then looking at the moon.

"My whole life I knew I felt different but I ignored because I had my brother and my mom but now I just feel like everything I knew then and now it's all a lie. Clearly my ex-girlfriend didn't love me and had multiple people at her feet and my brother felt the need to take away someone I cared deeply about. I never knew my father but he never came looking for me. So I've got a world of disappointment,"

I turned to look at him, he was breathing shallowly he seemed to be holding back tears. I reached over and lightly took his hand.

"Well I would have rather not had a father with what he did me back then," I shrugged

He looked up at me and cocked his head, he looked into my eyes and there it was that electricity between us. I found myself feeling comfortable and it was so easy to be around Kyle. He wasn't exactly human which was comforting and I didn't have to hide myself from.

"What happened to you?" he asked

I sighed and he grasped my hand in his

"Before I turned, I had premonitions and my mother loved me enough to accept me with them but my father he was disgusted at the idea that her daughter could be a witch or a demon from hell. His needed our family image to be perfect so he had me committed and spread to the town that I was a troubled girl who needed help. I got sent for help and they electro-shocked my brain so many times that I couldn't remember my name anymore. So maybe you were better but you still have the option to find him. It just depends on if your ready,"

His face turned into a bit of anger and shock

"I can't believe your own father did that to you," he shook his head in disbelief

"Overtime, I learned to forgive him but I will, never forget what he did to my family,"

"So you're saying stop having a pity party for myself," he smirked coyly I smiled and nodded

"Not in so many words," I laughed, he finally gave me the smile I longed to see and it pulled at my heartstrings. I stood up and held out my hand. I looked up at me and grinned, he took my hand and got up. We were face to face then he dropped my hand and cupped my cheek. I looked at him and noticed his eyes had a golden ring around it, I felt mesmerized his eyes are supposed to me brown. I wonder why.

"What do you say, still want to learn about the legends?" he asked in hope

"Of course, I need to know if you guys are built for this," I teased

He faked being shocked and gave me the goofiest grin

"You're faith in us is a little insulting," he chuckled

I shrugged and we walked down towards the beach, once we made it past the deep brush. There was a circle of native people, in the midst I saw Bella sitting amongst them. I smiled in relief seeing that I wasn't going to be alone aside from Kyle. I waved as I got closer, she stood up with a big smile on her face. When I got arms length I pulled her into a hug and she gasped in surprise but quickly returned it.

"Now we can finally all hang out," she said cheerfully

I pulled back and nodded as I did Jacob came up and held her from behind, she gasped and gave a small smile; her cheeks getting rosy. Jacob let her go and stood beside her; he smirked at me.

"You play a very convincing human," I rolled my eyes and Kyle came up beside me smiling

"Play nice," he grinned

Jacob lifted his hands in surrender

"What I just gave her a compliment, I'm trying to be nice. Not my fault she's a bloodsucker who happens to be psychic," Jacob smirked

Bella turned and smacked him upside the head; I smiled and turned away from them as Bella castrated him for trying to make "jokes". Kyle grasped my hand and steered me towards a seat on the log. Bella joined us with Jacob by her side, the small group had joined together while a man in a wheelchair with sheer long black hair like a horses mane. He spoke about the stories of the Heritage and the Cold Ones. I sat there in awe this tribe has so much history; with the Cold Ones. These people served to protect their own, they protect humans; they do what other supernatural beings cannot. I looked over at Jacob and Bella, she was happy, she's in a better place; I envied Bella, if she was able to try and get over Edward and maybe even live a human life then maybe I could move forward too. I looked over at Kyle, he was so entranced in the stories. His face was relaxed and his eyes had a glint in his eye, he looked over at me and I looked away like a little school girl. I couldn't shake the feelings I had; he physically made me want to rip both our clothes off and have my way with him and emotionally I was a melting pool of goo. I looked up and saw a man that looked almost identical to Kyle and he glared at me. I looked away and sank back.

After the stories, Kyle and I decided to walk off alone to talk; we walked along the beach, I could still hear the chatter from the gathering.

"So what did you think?" he asked in curiosity

"It was so insightful; I envy your kind. You have saved many generations of humans. I would definitely be grateful forever. " I explained

"That is very well thought out; I'm glad you came," he smiled

"I'm glad I came to it makes me want to fight ten times harder with you; I don't know if my family will come but we will give this fight all we got," I nodded in assurance

He smiled and held my hand, I reciprocated. We decided to walk towards where I had parked my car on the side of the road before the treaty line.

"So I want to take you out on an actual date," he blushed in embarrassment

"You thought this was a date," I smirked and he chuckled

"Well, I mean you held my hand and I caught you staring," I shook my head and laughed

"You are definitely seeing things then,"

"So, will you then. Go on a date with me?" he asked in glee

"Yes," he looked like he was going to jump in happiness but I could tell he was playing it safe just so I didn't see him squeaking.

We said our goodbyes and I drove back home; once I pulled the car up to the house there stood the man that was staring at me on the beach. I got out of my vehicle and he walked towards me.

"This is private property," I hissed and he smirked

"Not for wolves, and I know you know who I am," he challenged

"Yeah the creep that kept staring at me," I smirked back and he glared

He looked almost identical to Kyle, almost all the same features but the noses were different Kyle had more of a button nose while this man had a triangle. Then it dawned on me he must be Kyle's twin brother from my vision.

"Just stay away from my brother," he threatened

"I can see whoever I like and I don't do well with threats," I glared

"I saw the way you looked at him and you're not on his radar so move along plus don't you have a bloodsucker of your own,"

I walked past him and he grasped my wrist, I turned and he grasped me harder; I decided not to fight just in case he would report that I was misbehaving.

"I mean it stay away from Kyle," he growled

I snatched my wrist away and a wolves howl sounded just I was about to say my piece. He smirked and retreating into the forest giving me one last death glare. Leaving me standing there.

As Leah Clearwater frantically trots around looking for answers as to why she was in the form of a wolf she sees two vampires with blood red irises and her primal instinct to attack takes over. As she runs towards the vampires they turn to flee; meanwhile the pack are yet to discover that not only was there a new pack member but there are two unidentified vampires to be worried about. She lets out a howl alerted her future pack members about the vampires as they take off into the dead of night


	11. Chapter 10 - TO MY OWN OPINION OF ME

**A/N: Well we are halfway through the story and as promised I have a special announcement ; there will in fact be a sequel to this story. I won't tell what chapter it will be revealed in. But without further delay here is Chapter ten**

**Rated M: Violence, Coarse Language & Future Lemon**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 10 - To My Own Opinion Of Me

After my verbal altercation with Kyle's brother I started to second guess if I should go after Kyle; he was the opposite of Jasper. He wasn't careful about life, he was so open and accepting. He didn't treat me like I was a vampire; he treated me like a human. I craved his attention and I wanted him; he is a great guy. I was so puzzled.

I had decided to have a sleepover with Angela and Bella; Angela was kind enough to volunteer to have the sleepover at her place. Maybe I could talk about guy issues and what I should do. I knew it was cliché to have a sleepover to get advice on guys however I wasn't human and Angela is and she may have experience liking two people. We talked about Spring Break plans; Angela was going to Costa Rica with her family and Ben Cheney. Bella decided that she was going to visit her mom in Jacksonville with Jacob from the plane tickets that Carlisle and Esme bought her for her birthday. When it came to my turn I decided to ask advice on my boy problem. We were sitting in her den in the basement which was a very huge space, it was a large screen TV, a kitchen and washroom. The walls were a salmon color with brick designs and the floor was a furry kind of carpet.

"I'm going on a date with one of Bella's co-workers, but I don't know if I should," I spoke

Bella and Angela looked at me wide eyed and I smiled shyly.

"Why don't you think you should?" Angela asked curiously

Shoot. I hadn't thought this through on how I wanted to explain without giving away my secret which Bella already know but to involve another human was risky.

"Well I still love Jasper but the connection between the co worker and me is insane he just gets me," I sighed

"What happened to Jasper; no one really said. It's just one day they were here and the next everyone was gone except you," Angela wavered

I looked at Bella as she looked at me nervously and shrugged

"Well Jasper's adoptive parents were in an accident and he had to go but he decided to stay to take care of them," I explained Bella sent me a smirked and I nodded

"Aw that's so sad but you guys called it off?" She asked

"Yes because he doesn't do well with long distance and his ex-girlfriend came back into the picture," I hissed

Angela shook her head in disapproval

"That really sucks I'm so sorry; then you should move on clearly he has and you deserve some happiness," Angela smiled

"But is it possible to like two different people?" I asked still notoriously confused

"Of course; you can like more than one person. The person you're with can have a trait that the other person have and you're attracted to that particular trait," she explained

"Wow, you're really good at this," Bella scoffs

"I watch a lot of TV," she laughed effortlessly; we joined in then I heard my phone ring. I got up and answered it.

"Hey stranger," he said. Kyle. My heart felt like it was going to melt

"Hi Kyle," I smiled

"So about our date…"

"You have to cancel?" I asked sadly

He sighed

"It's stupid, Sam is making me babysit our new pack member, teach her all the ropes," he explained

"I understand," I smiled

"If it's any consolation I was really looking forward to seeing you," he admitted

I smiled and giggle

"Well we'll take a rain check," I said

"Promise,"

"Promise,"

We talked for another hour and then I decided to end it and go back to the girls. We gossiped some more and then Bella and Angela decided to turn in for the night; I waited until they were both asleep pretending to sleep myself and I slipped out of the room towards the upstairs. Suddenly another premonition. I saw two newborn vampires one male and female sprinting towards the forest then I could see that they were headed the mansion. I sprinted out towards the door and ran towards the forest. I felt my adrenaline kick in; once I got in front of the mansion the door was wide open. I slowly crept through the front door and smelled a scent I was not familiar with. I stood in the main foyer and waited to see if the vampires were going to show themselves. All of a sudden a vampire pinned me to the ground, all I saw was long locks of brown hair and red irises through the curtain hair. I kicked her away from me she flew into the kitchen breaking the unused glass table. I got up and slammed her against the wall.

"Who are you!" I yelled she hissed and grasped me by the neck I struggled as her strength started to take over then a wolf came flying through the window and knocking her off of me. She was laying against the stairs and the wolf growled; she sat wide eyed and she was extremely terrified.

"Please don't hurt me, we're looking for Alice Cullen," she said

"I am Alice Cullen, who sent you?" I demanded

"No one!" she yelled

The wolf growled and then retreated towards the outside; Jacob came back in shirtless with cropped shorts. He was standing in front of the newborn female.

"Please don't hurt me, we need protection. We don't want to fight with the others,"

"Jacob, step back a bit," I said calmly, Jacob looked at me with a "you sure" look and I nodded he stepped behind me.

"You said "we"; who else did you bring?" I asked

"My friend, we saw those things and there was three of them and he ran off in the other direction to steer them away from me,"

I looked at Jacob and stepped forward

"I will ask them to bring him here and I'll alert Sam," he said in assurance "You sure, you're okay here?"

I nodded and he ran out of the mansion towards the forest

"I can't guarantee your protection, that is up to the pack but you need to be able to control yourself."

"I tried resisting human blood but she said I needed it to keep my strength,"

Finally a breakthrough maybe we can get some intel on the second woman helping Victoria. However a puppet master will never reveal herself unless she absolutely has too.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously

"B-Bree, Bree Tanner," she said skeptically

"And who is your friend?"

She looked away warily; and curled into a ball as she sat on the stairs

"Don't worry Bree, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm sure we can work something out with the wolves," I assured her, she looked at me through her curtain like hair and smiled meekly

I steered her to the living room as we waited for the wolves to come back. After an hour I smelled the familiar wet dog smell and stood up as Bree stood up cautiously. Then a man with olive tanned skin and curly brown hair with red irises appeared in the doorway. Bree jumped up and sprinted towards him giving him a bear hug; he hugged her back cheerfully. Then she pulled back and smacked him upside the head

"You idiot! You could have been killed!" She exclaimed

"I didn't want them to hurt you, I was taking one for the team," he grinned

She scoffed and hugged him again

I looked behind them and saw Sam nod his head towards me; I nodded and walked over towards him. I led him to a different room where Jacob and Kyle's twin brother whom from what I remember his name is Paul followed behind.

"So what more bloodsuckers," he smirked

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam he was scratching his head

"What do you want to do with them?" Sam shrugged towards the other room

"Well they can probably give us intel on what we are up against; their allies. I have a feeling someone sent them,"

"I'll alert the pack that their off limits, just make sure they abide by the rules," he nodded

"Roger that," I saluted he snorted and walked towards the front door, Jacob smiled towards me and followed behind Sam. Paul followed after smirking still.

"Hey Jacob," I called

He turned around making Paul turn back too as he glared.

"Thanks for having my back," I smiled

He nodded and smiled walking out

"He didn't do it for your benefit, trust me," Paul snorted with a sly grimace on his face

I scoffed and turned away

"Bella is his imprint and if she didn't care for you leeches as much as she does, we would have let the bloodsucker kill you and then we kill them," he growled

I turned to him and before I could say anything he sprinted out the house. Maybe I should say something to Kyle, maybe he could give me some insight on why he didn't like me. This has only been our second encounter and he says the most inappropriate things. I went back to the living room where I left Bree and her friend.

A few days after all the action after school I decided to go visit Kyle at work; I know I seemed like the girl who was trying not to get attracted to the boy next door. However I was exploring my options, maybe I could move more I told myself this the scarier I felt it was to move on; with Jasper he made me feel like the most special girl and he welcomed my weird habits and I didn't have to hide my true self from him. However Kyle, made me feel things that I've never felt before he doesn't treat me like I'm the enemy but he treats me like a normal human being; I guess given the fact he is human physically but mentally he is a werewolf. I just find myself physically and emotionally drawn to him and I didn't want to fight it anymore . When I walked through the door he was resting against the counter bored out of his mind, once he saw me he instantly sat up and started looking busy. Once I got in front of him he smiled bringing flutters to my stomach.

"Hey Allie," he smiled

"Allie?" I questioned curiously. I liked it. It was a cute nickname

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you, I hope that's okay," he shrugged happily

"It's more than okay," I smiled

"So what brings you to Newton's?" he asked

"I need some insight, on Paul I think his name is," I smirked

He rolled his eyes and looked over towards Mike Newton

"Hey, I'm going on a break," he called

Mike nodded and went back to playing on his game console, we went outside to his car and sat inside. It was an old Jeep Grand Cherokee the outside was a rusted red and on the inside the seats were ragged and torn on some parts of the seat. We decided to sit in the back seat since there was more room. Kyle sighed and I looked at him as he pondered his thoughts; I guess preparing himself to not get upset.

"What do you want to know?" he asked warily "And yes I know how he spoke to you, Jacob replayed the events to me and trust me when I say, he did it because he knows how important you are to Bella. So yes he did it for her but he did it because he sees that you aren't the problem,"

I nodded listening to every word he said

"What's imprinting?" I asked as I remembered that Paul had said something about it

"Let me guess Paul," he smirked

I nodded and he sighed

"Imprinting is like that one person is everything, you're world, you're rock; and we as wolves are their protector, friend, or lover. The imprintee can choose to not accepted which I've never heard it happen but it's possible,"

"So it's basically some Wolfy claims," I smirked, he chuckled

"Yeah,"

"Fascinating," I muttered under my breath; some sort of supernatural connection.

"Speaking of Paul; why doesn't he like me?" I asked a little bothered at the fact

"Because I like you; you're not like any of the Cold Ones that have killed some of our people like in the stories. And he's not a fan of Bella either; he thinks that once the other bloodsucker comes back Bella is going to leave Jacob. Anyway he just chooses to be an ass because he can and I won't let him near you,"

"Well I mean I know were mortal enemies but I think I'm very nice," I snorted

He chuckled and looked down

"I know he suspects that you are the mystery girl but I want you to be a secret," he admitted

"Why? Not that I'm complaining," I laughed

"Because the last girl I let into my life he slept with her and never lets me forget it," he sighed "Every time I look at him, take a good long look he makes my blood boil and I want to tear him to pieces,"

I held his hands in mine, he didn't tremble but he looked directly into my eyes and I felt like my stomach was going to drop; I was slowly becoming a pool of melting goo. His brown orbs were burning into mine it was an intense but soft look.

"Alice we've spent so much time together; but…" he trailed off holding his breath for a minute "if I invite you into my life and I'm not good enough I will be a mess again,"

"Kyle, you are an amazing guy any girl would be lucky to have you," I smiled sadly; maybe he was still caught up on his ex-girlfriend. I forgot how complicated human love is; for example Bella has Jacob but if Edward comes back then she will be in a love triangle. I've seen those on TV and they don't look fun; it's just a loop of heartache and heartbreak and someone ends up losing.

Kyle started leaning forward and I started slightly leaning inwards then there was a wrap on the door; we both looked and there was a native female there at the window with a disgusted look on her face. Kyle growled and we climbed out of his car. We stood side by side and the woman was standing in front of us as she sized me up and down.

"Canoodling with the enemy I see," she smirked as she flipped her bob cut hair; she glared at me and rolled her eyes

"What are you doing here? I told you to come here after work not while I'm still here," he growled and huffed in annoyance

"Doesn't look like you're "working"," she challenged as she snorted

She came forward towards me

"We haven't actually met; I'm Leah Clearwater his ex-girlfriend," she smirked "I wouldn't waste your time with this one; were bound to imprint at some point or another,"

I stopped in my tracks, this is the girl that broke Kyle's heart. She was the new werewolf in the pack that's who Kyle cancelled his plans with me for. Was it under obligation or did he genuinely want to spend time with her. Had he imprinted on her? My mind was overwhelmed with this revelation

"I'm just gonna go," I whispered and started slowly walking back to my car

"Allie!" he called

I got in my car and drove away towards my home in sadness as I pondered if Kyle and I even stood a chance of being together.


	12. Chapter 11 - THE WAY WE DID SOME THINGS

**A/N: ****It's been long wolvies; but I'm back again with a new chapter; for the fans who have stuck around' Thanks a bunch and to the new fans; Welcome to the den. Without further a do here is Chapter 11**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

**RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND FUTURE LEMON**

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Way We Did Some Things

I was definitely avoiding Kyle in any way shape or form; whenever Bella asked me to drive her to work I would stay in the car and as soon as she stepped out I peeled off. Whenever I smelled a werewolf near my home I would step out and watch who it was from the trees. Most days it was Kyle and then Leah followed behind like a lost pup; if I wasn't scared to jump into another relationship then I am now. I wish he had told me the first time around that he was training his ex-girlfriend Leah. Then I wouldn't feel like I was in the basic love triangle maybe there was still feelings there on both sides maybe she wasn't over him or he wasn't over her. When I came home from school Bree and Diego were sitting in the kitchen sipping on blood bags that I had stolen and snuck out of the hospital. Since we need to make it seem like they didn't runaway

"Kyle stopped by," Diego sighed; I replicated his sound and shook my head

"Why are you avoiding him? Not that it's any of my business," Bree chimed in. I looked over at them and they stared at me in genuine concern.

"Because I'm falling for him really hard; and I think he is still hung up on his ex-girlfriend who may I add is apart of the pack," I explained; Bree stayed quiet but Diego stood up and came over to where I stood and gave me a hug.

"I'm sure you two will figure it out; and I'm positive that he feels the same way," Diego smiled happily; I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Doubt it," I smirked

Then I smelled a werewolf stench coming in hot; I sprinted towards the top of the stairs hiding behind the wall before the railings began.

"Hey guys, is Alice around?" I heard Jacob bellow

"Uhh…." I heard then simultaneously repeat

"I'm here," I sounded stepping out from behind the wall; Jacob stood below and smiled slightly "Do you have time to talk?" he asked

"Yes," I said as I slid down the railing on my bottom and landing on the balls of my feet; I led the way and we walked into the forest. He stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Kyle's been really distraught without you," he started "I've never seen him so sad and it's worse when he found out about Paul and Leah,"

"But he "hangs out" with her; and if he wants her back I don't want to be the equation of a love triangle," I defended

Jacob sighed and pushed him off the tree coming towards me. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him.

"If he was so hung up over Leah then why has he been moping around more than normal. And I like when Kyle is in a great mood which is ninety-nine percent of the time because of you,"

I stood there stunned; maybe I had no idea at all that this connection did in fact run deep. I thought he was being friendly for the sake of the pack since no one really wanted to help anyway.

"Ever since he saw you for the first time, he's totally changed around. He used to be much more depressed but you're the reason he feels alive,"

"But Leah…"

"Is not in the picture for him; he wants you and only you,"

"But he looks at me the way that you look at Bella. Is that imprinting?" I asked

He looked at me in confusion then he became wide eyed as he just realized something.

"I have to go," he said abruptly as he started towards the woods;

"Wait, Jacob?!" I called. I sighed and then it dawned on me.

Imprinting he said that the person they imprint on becomes their everything; then I thought back to when he saved me from Jacob trying to attack, then how we have our intense conversations and the fun ones and then our almost kiss from before I started avoiding him and then before when he told me about Leah.

Kyle had imprinted on me and I needed to decide if I wanted to be his forever or not however I don't believe that we should let fate happen and determine whether we stand a chance rather than some wolfy claim to tell him that he likes me. I needed to go home and think about all this but I didn't even know if I was truly his imprint. I wanted to go see him but I knew I needed time. I went back towards the mansion where Bree and Diego awaited.

KPOV

Life sucks. Girls suck and family sucks; it all just seemed like life was not my kind of lucky charm. First I have this amazing girl that I imprinted on the first time I saw her, then my ex-girlfriend had to phase and ruin my relationship. Second the amazing girl now won't talk to me and my evil spawn ex won't leave me alone and third I fucking hated Paul, if he hadn't opened his damn mouth Alice wouldn't feel like she needed to avoid me. Those are my facts of my sucky life. I lay in my bed with just a pair of shorts on that I have had on for the last three days; I just stared at my ceiling fan wondering, maybe love was not for me. Maybe I wasn't meant to have nice things or people in my life. I don't know why I couldn't tell Alice everything; the imprint I almost did but I was worried that she was going to think I only liked her because of the imprint not because I personally had feelings for her aside from imprinting. The strategy was after I did imprint on her that day I went in for my interview at Newton's I knew I wanted to know her however my wolf wanted to claim her so bad right there. I've never had to use so much restraint.

"Knock, knock," I heard her say. Ugh Leah. She has such shit timing with everything. I lifted my head from the ceiling fan to see her standing in the doorway leaning against the door panel

"Go away," I grumbled angrily

"Oh come on, I just got here," she smirked

I rolled my eyes and sat up; why couldn't she just not exist. It would make life so much easier.

"You know the babysitting service is closed right?" I asked with a smirked, she scoffed and came inside my room looking at the wall of photos I have. She saw the one of her, Paul and me in Port Angeles. She sighed and shook her head

"Kyle, I made a mistake; how long are you going to keep this going on?" she asked in sadness; her back was to me and I glared at her

"A mistake," I snorted "You call sleeping with Sam and Paul. I call that cheating on someone you claim to love,"

She turned to me and she glared

"I never said I loved you, though," she said stoically

"So what, us being together for that two year span didn't mean anything, got it," I said getting up, I searched around the room for a clean shirt. I needed to get out of here; I needed to talk to Alice.

"Kyle, it did mean something but I couldn't love you like that; and the love you gave was beyond what I was used to," she explained in a pained emotion "I was doing you a favour,"

"So you did me a favour, that's awesome; well you're _favour, _cost me my brother. You're selfish acts ruined the friendship that we had," I roared I was so angry that I started vibrating. She sunk back towards the door and stood there staring.

"Why are you acting like this, we broke up years ago and you still carry it around with you like you have a stick up your ass," she shrieked

"You never said sorry or goodbye or even tried to salvage the friendship that we used to have," I yelled we had gotten closer to each other. Then she leaned in and kissed me. I shoved her away as my wolf violently roared in my brain. She stared at me in shock as I did that then she gasped in anger.

"It's that vampire girl. You imprinted on that _bloodsucker_," she sneered

"It's none of your fucking business, you lost that privilege," I spat venomously

"She's you're mortal enemy, and she's a Cullen; Bella Swan dated one of them. I wouldn't be surprised if she dumped Jacob to get back with him," she smirked

"Shut the fuck up Leah," Jacob sounded as he appeared in the doorway glaring at Leah.

"Wow the deluded twins how cute," she scoffed

"Kyle you need to tell her, I'm not staying I've gotta go tell Bella that I imprinted on her. You should do the same." Jacob said urgently

"But she doesn't feel the same," I said sadly

"Kyle wake up and smell the air, she is totally into you the only reason she's trying to deny the feelings for you because she's worried that you're still not over this thing," he spat in annoyance

"Fuck you Black," she said angrily

"Not likely," he smirked

Then Paul appeared in the background

"What's going on here?" He smirked, I rolled my eyes

"Nothing, everyone was just leaving," I growled as I looked at Leah. She scoffed and walked out; Jacob nodded and patted me on the back.

"Let me know how it goes," he smiled slightly I looked up as he left and he walked past Paul.

"So everyone is included but me right?" he said rolling his eyes "When are you going to let this shit go?"

"When you drop dead," I grumbled

"I'm trying to be nice," he growled

I rolled my eyes and smirked

"You and nice in the same sentence don't make me laugh,"

"Just because I'm an ass doesn't mean I don't care, I'm still processing that we're brothers and I'm trying here,"

"It happened four years ago, when are you going to let this shit go," I smirked and walked past him bumping shoulders

"Haha, right touché." He chuckled as I walked out, as I peeled out of my shorts, I phased and sprinted towards the Cullens mansion.

I needed to talk to Alice; I wanted to be with her and I wanted to do it right.

APOV

I sat in the living room watching the news with Bree and Diego; I had asked them previously if they had any intel on the second woman helping Victoria and they couldn't ID her. More people had gone missing from different parts of Washington, California, Nevada and even Texas. I had a bad feeling about this; this could be bigger than us.

"So this Victoria is creating an army to avenge her mate and kill Bella?" Diego asked

I nodded

"She said an eye for an eye," I mumbled

"Well I'm happy to be fighting with the good guys," Bree beamed at me I smiled back and then I heard the phone ring. I got up and answered the line in the kitchen

"Alice," he said. Jasper.

"J-Jasper," I gasped "How are you?"

"Alice I don't have much time but listen," he spoke "I know what you're thinking but it's not Maria behind all this I got your letter. I'm sorry that I stopped you from moving forward. The truth is I've accepted what I am however you want to live a human life but you are not human. We are predators to humans. however I wish you well Alice. I will always love you,"

"But Jasper I-

Then he hung up. Just like that he confirmed that I could move forward and he had forgiven himself. I was happy that he was going to move forward; as for Maria being the second hand help it couldn't believe it. I definitely think it's her.

"Alice?" I heard him say. Kyle. I sighed and turned to see him standing in the door frame of the kitchen. We stood there I silence for a minute and then he took a step forward.

"Alice, I…" he trailed off then when he was about to speak I spoke

"I know what you're going to say; I'm your imprint but I need to know that aside from this wolfy claim that you like me despite that. And you don't just like me because you have to," I said calmly

He stayed quiet again and I hadn't realize that we were face to face until I felt his warm breath on my face. I looked up through my lashes and he cupped my cheek and before he could say another word I leaned up and pecked his lips. He pulled back in shock and I looked at him wide eyed. He grinned and pulled me back in his hands resting at my hips, I locked my fingers at the nape of his neck. We were so in sync with our lips and tongues; we were moving like a harmonised symphony. I felt us moving backwards until my bottom hit the edge of the counter top; he pulled back and lifted me onto the counter top, I giggled and he laughed as we pulled each other back in for a kiss then I felt a euphoria overcome my mind.

_Kyle and I were celebrating our wedding with our close friends, then it switched to us having children and then them going off and protecting their tribe. _

I pulled back slowly and Kyle breathed hoarsely and shallow.

"Alice, I imprinted on you and I knew that I needed to get to know you to see if we had a chance. The more I got to know you I knew that I wanted you. I want you because, you're this cute little pixie who believes in humanity and you're willing to die so others can live on. I want you because you are for me; you're the only person who understood my pain and I feel like I could move forward."

"What about Leah, is she-" he lifted his finger to my lips

"I don't love her anymore; we said goodbye. Well I said goodbye," he declared

"You really like me," I said smiling

"More than you know," he whispered

I hugged him and he pulled me in closer crushing me in what seemed to be in a bear hug. I reciprocated then I heard him squeak.

"Hey, too tight," he breathed

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," I freaked out in shock, he chuckled and I feigned being mad and punched him in the arm. He smiled and cupped my cheek again

"Can we just keep kissing each other; you're very cute," he sighed in awe, I giggled and nodded I jumped off the counter top and he kneeled down literally swept me off my feet as he kissed me. He grinned as I laughed some more as we made our way upstairs to my room.


	13. Chapter 12 - BORN OF

**A/N: Hey wolvies, sorry for the delay once again. Work has been kicking my ass but someone's gotta get the action. Anyway as promised another chapter and to reconfirm there will be a sequel to the story and I will remind you to stick around until the end. But without further delay here is Chapter Twelve**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Future Lemons**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Born Of

As she travels through the forest once again she isn't able to penetrate through the forest walls of La Push or Forks to get to the one she thrills most to kill. Bella Swan. That little bitch she thought. Why were those precious Cullens protecting this pathetic unworthy human; Edward Cullen was definitely a fool if he thought he could keep her mortal for even a second. However it wasn't even the Cullens protecting this pathetic mortals; these beasts they were more than what she had ever imagined. Victoria had seen one before she turned. It was known as Lycanthrope however they were able to turn in daylight maybe they were a different form of Lycanthrope. This meant she needed more, more newborns. With the recent disappearance of the dark haired girl and Diego, she didn't know if they were caught by wolves or they simply ran away. Once she ran back towards the Seattle alleys; she sees Riley finishing turning they next group of upcoming newborns.

"Any sign on Diego and the other girl," she sneered

He stood up and wiped his lips after coming up from the last bite and crossed his arms.

"No," he said "However you're mystery partner showed up with information about the Cullens,"

"Are they here?" she asked ruffling her fiery mane

"Of course, I'm still here," she sounded from above the building; she jumped down her hood hiding her eyes; she was wearing skin tight leggings and red heels. Riley tried getting a peek but Victoria snarled at him; he retreated to check on his creations while Victoria and her mystery partner walked back to the popular strip of Seattle to their regular diner. They sat in front of each other and the hooded vixen didn't bear showing her face. Victoria crossed her legs under the table and sat back, marveling at the vampire in front of her.

"So when I get to know who you are?" she said slyly playing her fingers on the table

"You'll know soon," the minx beamed through her chic sunglasses, Victoria felt some sort of sexual attraction to the female; she was quite sultry, and mysterious. She found Victoria and was quite vengeful towards Forks; and she knew of the human Victoria spoke of. Victoria was quite satisfied when she finally found a counterpart to do all the digging on the Cullens. She knew that Alice was looking for her; but while she's looking for her. Her counterpart can spy on her.

"So what's the information," Victoria smiled slyly

"There is only one Cullen left, it is Alice. They have all seemed to have left however Bella remains under protection by the wolves but we make enough newborns we can end the werewolf race,"

"Well I won't stop trying to get through to get that girl," Victoria snarled; she was very much still vengeful towards the Cullens and that pathetic human

"Don't worry, we will get them all," the mystery woman nodded holding Victoria's hands in her own

APOV

School was finally in Spring Break; which meant three things, everyone we knew would be safe away from Forks. We could start focusing on trying to beat the army of newborns and that we didn't have long until they came. We had another week maybe less; Victoria kept changing which meant she knew I would be looking. Bella was staying at Jacob's in La Push for the time being and the wolves watched over Charlie when he wasn't at work. As I stood in the kitchen of the mansion; Diego and Bree joined me as we planned our plan of action for the fight.

"I could go back and spy; then you guys would know everything that Victoria and her accomplices," he suggested

"No, Diego what if they find out?" Bree protested holding his hand

"She has a point," a voice came from behind. Kyle. I felt my insides melt

I turned and smiled seeing Kyle in the doorway of the kitchen; he walked through and followed by Jacob, Bella, Leah, and Paul. Kyle sauntered over by my side and stood a few inches from me. We hadn't actually told anyone that we had made up since everything went down. Truth be told, Kyle and I hadn't established our relationship status. As far as everyone was concerned we were allies.

"We just need a good enough story so they don't suspect you," Bella chimed in

"Wow, the leech lover has an idea," Leah smirked and Paul snorted, Jacob growled at them and they instantly stopped.

"I can say that I ran after Bree to try and persuade her to come back and fight," Diego explained

"It may be dumb enough to work," Kyle grinned towards Diego

"You should probably leave tonight, we will make it seem like we chased you out of the border and we'll scruff you up so it's convincing," Jacob added

"We will do it later tonight we will give Diego and Bree some time to say goodbye for now," I smiled and everyone dispersed to different areas of the mansion.

I went towards the balcony and Kyle followed behind me sneakily, then grasped me from my waist as I giggled. I turned in his arms and smiled in content.

"I missed you all week," he whispered. I rested my hand on his cheek as he held me close to his body

"Sorry, mid-term exams for school," I grinned

He chuckled and I ended feeling myself being pinned against the railing of the balcony.

"You shouldn't have to go to school again; that must get repetitive. I saw those graduation caps,"

"I chose to; I don't know. Everytime I go back to school, I can be someone different. I can choose to be the weirdo, the popular mean girl, the athlete or hell the goth girl,"

"Well I like you just the way you are," he smiled his eyes beaming down at mine

He started leaning down and I pushed back a little

"Allies, remember," I whispered

"I know but….

He pulled me back in and kissed me, softly and sincere. I felt myself melt into him and he hummed on my lips. I responded by nibbling his lip a little; he started grasping me a little harder nothing I couldn't handle. His tongue entered my lips and I felt an overwhelming sensation that I've never felt before. I pushed against him and his back bumped against the wall of the outside of the house and then I jumped into him as we kissed each other harder and with much more passion. His lips started wandering my neck licking and sucking at my pulse point.

"Kyle," I whispered in pleasure

Then he started sucking a little harder and then I hissed in pain, he pulled back and saw the tiny bite mark that he had left.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," he gasped in shock

I shook my head non-chalantly

"Kyle, it's okay. We just got..carried away,"

"We still need to talk about us," he whispered

"Well you imprinted on me and you said you do in fact like me despite being imprinted to me; and I like you but…"

"But nothing Alice; we like each other a lot and I don't know about you but I want to make this work,"

"What about Paul and Leah?" I asked

"What about them?" he snorted "I don't care what either of them think; all that matters is you and me,"

"But Paul warned me to stay away from you," I said shyly. His smile disappeared and he had an angry look in his eyes

"That son of a bitch," he spat

"Kyle, it's not a big deal," I said quietly

"He's the reason why I can't have anyone special," he hissed and then sprinted towards the outside of the mansion. I sprinted right behind him and he was already heading towards Paul in a fit of rage.

"Finally, can we…" Paul was interrupted by a sucker punch from Kyle. Then I went in front of Kyle pushing him back. Leah went in front of Paul who looked like he was going to punch Kyle back.

"What the fuck! That was so not a fair shot," Paul roared

"I told you to mind your own business!" Kyle spat with venom

Then Paul looked at me and growled

"Fucking leech; you ratted me out; can't stand up for yourself," Paul smirked slyly

Kyle had lunged forward and before he could do anything Jacob came from behind and grabbed him.

"I swear to god Paul I will kill you. Stop fucking up my life," Kyle roared; Jacob continued to pull him back as Kyle fought forward.

"Wow you really know how to tame them," Leah snorted and turned towards the forest; Paul glared at me and darted after her

After Kyle calmed himself down and it was time for Diego to go back to Victoria's newborn army as our spy. Diego hugged Bree goodbye.

"Be careful," Bree pleaded

Diego leaned down and pecked her on the lips

"Just in case," he grinned and then sprinted into the woods as the planned head start, Jacob kissed Bella goodbye and she smiled worriedly. He walked towards me and stopped

"For what it's worth; I think you're pretty great," he beamed

I felt myself feel some relief at least some of my allies actually liked me, he ran into the forest after Diego. Then I saw Kyle walk up and I met him halfway; he grasped my hand in his.

"We will figure this out," he whispered as he grasped my cheek caressing my jaw bone.

I pulled back in sadness; in the back of my mind after this battle would we still stand even with the deal I made with Sam. I don't know if Bella truly wanted me in her life. I must still remind her of Edward.

"It's best if we just stay...friends." I sighed he dropped his hands

"I understand," he sighed then turned running towards the forest before I could say more. I turned and hissed as I held my neck where Kyle nibbled. I looked at my hand and saw blood.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Bella sounded from behind me

I turned and skipped towards as normal

"I'm great," I lied enthusiastically

We walked inside to see Bree sitting on the couch holding her knees to her chest

"Diego is going to be okay," Bella said reassuringly

Bree got up and got right in Bella's face; Bella flinched and stepped back

"And if he dies I'll know who to blame," Bree spat in distaste; she stormed out and left Bella and I in the living room.

"Bella none of this is your fault; if anything it's us. Edward should have never entered your life; I know that he tried restraining himself but he couldn't help himself. But I understand that if you chose to not have me in your life then I understand.

"What are you talking about?" she scowled as she crossed her arms. Damn I was assuming that Jacob had told her how I even got all this orchestrated

"How I got Sam and his pack to help is that; I made a deal with him stating that after the battle is over it is your choice as to whether you would like to keep me around or send me away so no Cullens are welcome back."

"Alice, why the fuck did you put me in that decision? You didn't even ask me what I thought," she said in disbelief

"Because I knew you would react like this; you always jump the gun. I was doing it for your benefit; you were a fucking mess when Edward left and it left such an impact I thought your dad was truly going to send you back to Jacksonville,"

"Whatever, fuck.." Bella muttered stomping off to her spare room; I heard her slam it extra loudly so she knew that I knew that she was pissed off at me. The vibration from her slamming the door actually was loud enough to give me a bit of a headache; I made my way to the couch and laid down like any other night.

There was so much going on; had we had really sent Diego to his death, could I really just be friends with Kyle but I couldn't keep my hands off of him. Bella finally knows that it's her call on whether us as the Cullens are welcome back to Forks. I felt my eyes glaze over and my eyes slowly blinked closed.

"_Her eyes are opening," she said clearly_

"_Miss Brandon? Do you know where you are?" a gruff voice sounded_

_I looked at them and sat up in fear as my human memories started resurfacing; I screamed and the nurse had strapped me down and I cried out in fear. _

"_Please don't," I pleaded to the nurse she had a sad look on her face as she turned on the switch as she sent dozens of electric shocks through my body. I screamed and felt my body go limp. _

_Alice, Alice, Alice_

My eyes shot open as Bella and Bree stood over me in worry

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion

"Alice you fell asleep," Bella stated

I sat up and felt my neck; nothing no more mark. I got up quicker than normal and bumped into the dresser and looked into the mirror. I looked at my eyes and they were hazel.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered

Bella stood beside me and held my hand; I looked at her and she kept holding onto it.

"Alice, you're heating up," she whispered

"I need to call Carlisle," I said calmly

I pulled out my phone and tried to dial his number however my vision blurred as suddenly everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 13 - WITHOUT TAKING A LOOK TO SE

**A/N: Man I'm spoiling you guys all in two chapters in a span of a night. Here it is Chapter Thirteen**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Future Lemon**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS **

* * *

Chapter 13 - Without Taking A Look To See

_Alice, Alice, Alice_

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle and Edward standing over me; they sighed in relief. Carlisle put his hand on my forehead.

"Carlisle," I whispered

"Bella called, she said it was urgent,"

"I don't know what's happening to me," I rasped as I felt a bubbling in my stomach and lurched forward throwing up black blood on the white sheets. Edward jumped back and Carlisle stood up slowly.

"I need to see her!" I heard Kyle yell, I heard him loudly run up the stairs and burst through the door. Edward hissed and Kyle growled.

"Guys please don't," I gasped and lurched forward again throwing up

Kyle came over and soothed my back

"I'm so sorry, I did this," he whispered; Edward grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the wall

"What did you do to her?!" Edward exclaimed slamming him against the wall; Kyle pushed him away and Edward flew off my balcony. I got up and tried running downstairs, but my legs were at warp speed and I kept hitting every wall. Once I got downstairs I saw that Edward and Kyle were still fighting each other then Jacob came flying in.

"Kyle, he's not worth it," Jacob said calmly

"Says the guy who is and always will be second best," Edward growled

"Oh I'm going to rip your head off," Jacob roared

"Jacob!" Bella yelled

Once I got outside I kept myself upright from the door panel, Bella looked at Jacob and then looked at Edward.

"Bella," Edward whispered his eyes gazing right into hers

"Edward, you came back," Bella said softly "I thought it was just Carlisle,"

"No I came back too for Alice and for you," Edward whispered

Jacob darted towards him but was stopped by Kyle who tackled him to the ground.

"Guys please stop fighting," I pleaded as I felt my legs give out from under me; I felt Carlisle's cold hands catch me

"This isn't helping, if your here to help then stay but if not you're not welcome here," Carlisle stated

Carlisle carried me back inside and laid me down on the sofa; Kyle, Jacob, Bella and Edward followed behind in silence.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kyle asked in worry

"Hard to say, when I don't know what is happening to her,"

"I bit her.." Kyle whispered

"What!" Edward roared

"Edward, that is enough! Outside!" Carlisle ordered; Edward huffed and bumped past Kyle and Jacob

"I've never heard of a shapeshifter biting a vampire," Carlisle hummed in curiosity

"That's the thing, I don't truly know if I'm a shapeshifter; I mean I shifted like everyone else but I've always felt different. I could do things that none of them can't," Kyle explained

"It's true, he can block out everyone from his thoughts," Jacob chimed in

"Well if you don't mind I would like to run some tests, Jacob if I can borrow you-

I heard a faint wolf howl crack the sky

"We have to go," Jacob sounded

"No, I'm staying. This is my fault," Kyle said sadly

"I'll tell Sam," Jacob said patting Kyle on the back; he turned and saw Bella.

"Jacob, I-

"We will talk later," he whispered as he ran past her. Bella slowly went outside and I heard her start the truck and cringed when I heard a warped engine turning. My hearing must be compromised

"I'm going to make a few phone calls," Carlisle nodded and he patted my shoulder; I nodded and smiled meekly. Kyle came over and took my hand.

"Alice, I didn't know. I'm so sorry," he pleaded; I grasped his hand and he gazed right into my eyes

"Kyle, it's not your fault. It was an accident," I whispered

"Well, I'm going to stay here until I know that you are going to be okay,"

'I'm going to be okay," I whispered

He stroked my cheek and leaned down pecking me on the lips which I felt like I've been missing. He pulled back and smiled.

After a few hours Kyle had carried me back to my room as he had changed my sheets and laid me down.

"So much for being just friends," he chuckled; I smiled

Carlisle came in and he had a purple herb in his hand; it looked like a flower more than an herb

"Alice, Kyle; I just got off the phone with one of my old colleagues and he had heard of them however in different countries shapeshifters can be perceived as other animals."

"But shapeshifting here is genetic," Kyle countered seemingly confused

"Depending on the family history, of course," Carlisle nodded "However you are a special case; so I'm going to run just two simple test and then we will know,"

"Know what?" Kyle asked in confusion

"We will see," Carlisle smiled sincerely

He came over and sat on the chair parallel to the bed in front of Kyle, he grabbed the herb and touched Kyle's bare skin which he hissed as the herb burned his skin. Carlisle removed the herb and the wound that he created wasn't healing at a fast rate.

"Interesting; now for the next test," Carlisle stated, he took out of his back pocket a silver dagger, he looked outside where he saw a full moon. He sliced Kyle on his open arm and he yelped in pain as I smelled burning flesh and blood. I grasped his hand and he looked at me in distorted pain; then his eyes started to change color from his brown to a golden brown. Carlisle stopped and smiled.

"Fascinating, I have never come across a true werewolf," Carlisle stated in awe

"True werewolf?" Kyle wondered

"Perhaps there are things meant for your family to tell you," Carlisle smiled "Alice? Are you doing okay?"

I nodded and smiled.

"If you need me, I will be here,"

After Carlisle left the room and Kyle sat back pondering the discovery they had made

"Do you think something in the gene changed?" I asked

"No I think my dad's gene," Kyle said

"Do you know where he is or where he is from?" I asked curiously

"No, I was always too scared to ask but if your life is in danger I want to do everything I can to make you better again," he smiled as he got up

"Kyle, I-" I wanted to talk to him about us, I wanted us to be friends hell maybe more because I knew I was fighting my feelings but I knew that whatever was going on with me we may not have that chance.

"No matter what happens Alice; we may not have had the chance to become something but-

"I could beat this," I sat up smiling

"I hope so, cause you're one of the good things in my life," he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

He left and I sunk back into my bed

KPOV

As I walked out of the mansion I saw Edward leaning against the tree, he glared at me and I growled. I walked past him then I felt him move positions.

"If she dies, I swear to god I will kill you," Edward threatened

I turned and looked at him

"Well obviously you've got something to lose," I smirked

"Bella will come back to me; she still loves me," Edward sneered

"You're delusional; Jacob and Bella are happy. And there is nothing you can do to weasel your way back in."

Edward snorted and leaned against the tree with his hands in the pocket

"No you're delusional if you think that Alice is just going to forget about Jasper,"

I chuckled darkly

"You're funny, if you would have been here you would know that she was hurting and I put the pieces back together. Same thing that Jacob did for Bella only difference is-

"Difference is; what Jacob got Bella and you got Alice, you're making me laugh,"

_What a little prick. What did Bella see in this clown. _

Edward growled and started walking towards me

Before he could have the final word; I ran into the woods feeling the heat and blood rush through my body as I phased. I felt faster than normal, I felt more powerful and I felt stronger and I couldn't figure out why.

Once I got home the lights were on, as I got inside I was greeted by my mom who was sitting at the kitchen table reading.

"Oh sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm okay, mom I need to know something, It's about my father," I stated sitting down next to her

She sat up and put her book down; she grasped my hands and I sighed nervously

"Well what do you want to know?"

Where could I start? I didn't know what to ask I wasn't sure if I should ask for a name and do the digging myself or just ask her for the full story.

"What was his name?" I asked. Not knowing if he was dead or alive

"Cheveyo, Cheveyo Mahkah." she smiled

"Where did you meet him?"

"While I was still seeing Paul's father, Cheveyo came into town and he captured my heart made me forget what a piece of shit Paul's father was. But it was one night and I was afraid that Paul's father would find out, so I never left anything,"

"Did you love him?" I asked

"Hard to say, I could have but I didn't give him a chance which I regret every day but one great thing I got from it was you," she smiled meekly

I sighed and thought this was a dead end

"Does he know about me?" I asked

She shook her head and I sat back in the wooden chair

"Thanks mom," I said standing up and kissing her forehead

I went to my room and laid down on the bed and I felt an overwhelming shadow of tiredness and passed out

Outside behind the tree where Paul and Kyle played hide and seek; a stranger lurks from behind this tree; he moves swiftly through the dark and towards Kyle's room. He looks into the window of his son; as he smiles at his future prodigy. He runs towards the tree line and slowly peels into his fur coat as he runs off.


	15. Chapter 14 - I KNOW YOU DIDN'T ENJOY BEI

**A/N: Hey Wolfies; it's been forever. To all those who have tuned in recently welcome to the EW clan. I will be finishing this story in the next couple weeks as well there will still be a sequel which has been long overdue. As well I will be posting another fanfic story which is Jacob and Leah which I will be posting soon. But enough of my rambling here is Chapter Fourteen**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Future Lemon**

_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS_

* * *

Chapter 14 - I Know You Didn't Enjoy Being Alone

APOV

I woke up again feeling a lot better than the last two days, I got up and went to the mirror and saw that my eyes were pitch black and my throat felt as dry as sandpaper. I saw Edward in the reflection of my mirror.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Actually better, I feel like myself," I smiled

He chuckled and came inside my room

"You had us worried, we had to result in wolves," he smirked, I glared

"You don't have to be an ass because you decided to leave and I stayed," I countered

He scoffed and crossed his arms

"I did it so she would have a human life and you were supposed to make sure of that," I scoffed

I turned to him and crossed my arms

"She is not my responsibility, she was yours and you ruined it by being selfish because you weren't good enough to protect her,"

"Fuck you," Edward spat and he stormed out of my room

The nerve of him, he left Bella. Myself, Jacob and our friends helped her get through it. As for Bella well I hoped that Edward being here wasn't going to screw up what her and Jacob have because despite everything that he is; he cares about Bella and wants all this to be over. I shook my head and stood up from my bed feeling a little drowsy. I stumbled out to my balcony and saw that the sun was shining and I could feel the heat on my skin; I haven't felt it in a long time. I closed my eyes and embraced the heat that warmed my skin. Then I heard a gasp behind me; I turned and saw Bree who stood there in confusion.

"Alice, you're not sparkling," I looked down at my hand and saw that the once crystallized skin I had was gone I was glowing like a regular pale face.

"I don't know what is happening to me," I whispered I went back inside and sat on my bed

"It doesn't mean anything you could just be in some sort of vampire limbo; here you're eyes are pitch dark I'll take you to feed," she smiled

I gulped and realize that I didn't feel my thirst either; I didn't want to alarm her more.

"Yeah let's go," I smiled dreading what was to come from this.

"I'll join you ladies," Edward sneered sauntering back into my room. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to change into a T-shirt and sweats.

We all proceeded to run towards the Olympic Peninsula and apparently I still had my speed and was faster than Edward which is weird because he can do circles around me. I pondered was I a vampire or maybe I was still dying cause I felt it last night and this morning it felt like the worst was over. Once we got to the peak, I saw a mountain lion standing tall and she saw us and growled. Bree lunged for her and I sat back. She came over towards me dragging the lion; I sniffed the air and nothing. No blood curling hunger to feed and no desire to kill. What was wrong with me.

Bree looked at me in worry; but I smiled pretending everything was okay. I took a piece off the lions' stomach and swallowed harshly feeling my stomach churn at the exotic meat. Edward and Bree continued to hunt until nightfall then we hiked back. Once we got to the mansion Kyle stood; Edward hissed and I scowled at him.

"Don't you have fleas to go remove," Edward chastised; Kyle smirked

"Don't you have a coffin to sleep in," he rebuttled

I snorted covering my laugh, Edward rolled his eyes and went inside with Bree.

"Hey," he breathed

"Hi,"

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand; he played with the inside of my palm before grasping both hands in so.

"I know this probably isn't the right time; but I just need to know something," Kyle said hesitantly

I nodded as him and made our way over to the stairs of the patio

"You know I like you, right?"

I smiled and nodded

"And regardless of this imprint we would try to be something more, right?"

"Yeah," I said softly

"I don't want to miss out on being with you because for the first time; I actually feel like you are the only girl that I see myself with and that my history with Leah it exists but it doesn't affect how I feel for you. So what do we have to lose Alice?"

I gawked at him feeling the best words from his revelation. He was right. _What did we have to lose? _

"Nothing but I don't want to get my heart broken again," I sighed

"Mine was broken for the longest time and you fixed the pieces,"

I looked down from his gaze and he grasped my cheek softly making look up at him. I feel the intensity from his brown eyes and I felt the pull between us. It was never going to just fizzle out and I knew I wanted him but the truth was I was scared to get my heart broken again.

"So I want to know; will you take a chance on me?"

I smiled and leaned forward; and kissed him. I could feel he was taken aback but he sunk into the kiss after a second or so. He hummed and I sighed as this kiss was sweet and sincere. Effortless. I pulled back and smiled

"Is that a yes?" he grinned I giggled and nodded

He smiled and leaned back in for another our lips moving more fluidly. Then suddenly everything stopped. I pulled back abruptly and Kyle held onto me.

"Alice," he whispered I felt eyes roll back into my head; as I started shaking violently

_I saw Bella driving towards LaPush to talk to Jacob after the whole mishap between Jacob and Edward. Then a figure appeared in the road as Bella looked up from her stereo she swerved and crashed into the wooden bridge into the river submerging the vehicle. I could feel the water pooling in; Bella's panic as she tried to get out and then suddenly she went limp_

_Then everything went dark _

I screamed and clutched my chest as everything went white

KPOV

"Alice?" I asked I pulled back to look at her and she wasn't moving and she wasn't breathing.

"Alice!" I yelled

I laid her down on the ground; before I could yell Carlisle was right next to me and Edward was running towards the woods. Which meant he saw Alice's vision which caused her to collapse.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked

"She was fine and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head,"

"She has a vision; there's been an accident. Edward went to go see if he wasn't too late,"

I looked down at Alice's face; there was no expression, she was just gone.

"Bring her inside," Carlisle sighed

I picked up her limp body and I could feel my heart grieving. She couldn't be dead not when we were finally going to be together.

I brought her inside behind Carlisle and I laid her down on the table. And suddenly I heard something I never have, a simple thud. I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me puzzled; then the _thud. _happened again. I pressed my ear to Alice's chest and waited to hear what I thought I heard. Then it got quiet in the background and then _thud _

"She's still alive," Carlisle gasped I felt like I couldn't move or breathe. "Start compressions, Kyle I will be right back,"

Carlisle ran towards his den and I started compressions on her chest. Carlisle came back with a shock kit. He prepared it as I kept doing compressions, he attached the lines to her chest showing her heart rate and pressure.

"Okay stop compressions, charged to 300," he charged her heart, she started having a rhythm then it flat lined she still laid lifeless

_Please _

I continued compressions and he recharged the machine.

"Stop compressions, charging 300," he said as he hit her again again same results

Carlisle shook his head; his face giving up

"No!" I growled "I'm not giving up on her!"

I snatched the shocks from his hands and I waited until it charged again

"Please, Alice," I whispered I kissed her numb lips and it was ready. I slammed it against her chest. She flatlined then her heartbeat started going up.

"She's alive; miraculous," Carlisle whispered

She started moaning as I looked down at her; I cupped her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

"Alice,"

She smiled faintly and cupped my cheek

"Kyle," she sighed. I closed my eyes in happiness. I opened my eyes to see that her lips were instantly on mine. I returned the kiss then she pulled back immediately.

"Bella, she's in trouble," she said frantically

"Edward went to go see if it didn't already come true,"

Then we heard a howl in the distance

APOV

This howl sent shivers down my spine and to my newly beating heart. I hoped that Bella didn't succumbed to the waves it felt like I was right there with her.

Carlisle loaded his equipment into the Mercedes and I sat in the back with Kyle as I held his hand. Carlisle sped down the road towards the bridge. We could see red and blue lights as well as white lights from the ambulances. Carlisle pulled over and we all got out; Kyle grasped my hand and quickly moved towards the scene which was cautioned off. I could see Jacob talking to Charlie and we got to the officer.

"I can't let you through here," he said gruffly

"It's okay Officer Decks their family," Charlie bellowed

Kyle lifted the caution tape and we walked towards them.

"Where's Bella?" I asked hoarsely

Charlie looked towards the ambulance and Bella was laying on a stretcher as the paramedics were trying to resuscitate her.

"How long was she submerged, Jacob?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know," Jacob shook his head "I just hope I wasn't too late,"

Charlie patted him on the back and went towards the ambulance. The ambulance closed the doors and drove off.

"Jake, what happened?"

"I-

Then he looked at me and I saw his nostrils flare.

"You don't smell like a filthy bloodsucker," he breathed

"Yeah, we need to have a meeting," Kyle started


	16. Chapter 15 - SO POINT YOUR FINGER

**A/N: Hey fanfioneers, I am back better than ever. Happy New Year to all my old fans and new fans. So to catch you guys up to speed on what is going on in my non-virtual life. I have recently got engaged and it has fuelled my notion for writing. To answer your questions. I will be finishing Push Back as well as starting the sequel, and I will be posting my Jacob and Leah fanfic. If you want to see any work other than Push Back follow me for more updates and like to show your support. Now enough of my splurge here is Chapter 15. **

**Rated for Violence, Sexual Content and Explicit Language**

_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS_

* * *

Chapter 15 - So Point Your Finger

When we got to the reserve we got to this rustic looking home in which a grey-haired man came outside to greet us. He smiled at me and reached out to grasp my hand.

"Welcome newcomer," he smiled

"Alice, this is one of the elders Harry Clearwater; he's Leah's father and our newest members-

"Seth Clearwater!" He boasted

We all looked up as he swiftly climbed out of the window and jumped down from the second-floor window. My eyes widened and I looked up at Kyle who smirked.

"Hey Seth," Kyle smiled happily

"Was wondering when you were going to show your face around here," Seth grinned

Kyle shrugged and he smiled and gave Kyle a hug. Seth pulled back and looked at me.

"You must be Alice; the girl that apparently stole Kyle,"

I smirked and squeezed Kyles hand

The door opened and Paul came outside; he sneered and then looked at me. He looked taken aback as if someone had dumped cold water down his back.

"Sam's about to start," he announced

Kyle led me inside and I hid behind him as we made our way to the living where all the wolves stood or sat. I saw Embry and Quil standing in the corner by the fireplace and Leah lounging on a loveseat. Paul came in behind us and joined the spot next to her and he still just stared at me.

Sam got in the middle of the living and all the chatter immediately stopped.

"Thanks for coming everyone; thank you, Harry, for letting us use your house since the pack is growing,"

There was a small pause and I heard a door open and close in the distance; Jacob walked through looking rough. Kyle pats him on the shoulder he stayed next to me.

"These newborns will be here any day and after what happened to Bella we need to have all hands on deck so that means extra patrol starting tonight."

I could see everyone nodding in agreement except for Leah and Paul.

"Why should we have to protect her; the Cullens are back are they not? Bloodsucker," Paul spat towards me

All the eyes came on me and Kyle pushed himself in front of me.

"Shut up Paul! You don't know anything," Jacob spat

Paul sat back gruffly and stayed silent

"Something else happened tonight as I've been informed. Alice is no longer a vampire,"

I heard tsk's and small chatter on the miracle that was myself.

"See now that's some bullshit," Leah smirked and Paul chuckled darkly

I stood in front of Kyle and he was about to yank me back and I looked at him shaking my head

"Trust me," I mouthed he nodded and let go of my hand

I stood in the middle next to Sam

"When Kyle bit me by accident; a chain reaction of events that happened over the last forty-eight hours turned me human,"

I paused and looked back at Kyle, he nodded at me smiling

"In the decades that I have been dead alive; I have never slept since I was turned. Two nights ago I slept and woke up ill not knowing if I was dying. And then last night I did die. Kyle brought me back to life. I'm no longer a vampire, I don't know what I'm worth in a fight but I will do my best to be there with you,"

Paul stood up and snorted

"You're bullshiting; I thought being a leech was forever. You expect us to believe that you are now human. And how can Kyle have turned you back he's a shapeshifter,"

"I'm not," Kyle spoke up everyone stopped and stared

"Dr. Cullen did some test and there are some things that just didn't add up all these years. I changed under a full moon none of you guys did. Silver wounds me and this herb called wolfbane-

"Sam this is a bunch of-

"Shut up Paul; that's an order," Sam barked

Paul finally piped down and calmed down

"I will take your word for it Alice; you are human and you appear to be human," Sam smiled meekly

I nodded towards him and Kyle held my hand from behind. I looked up at him and smiled

After the meeting, Jacob, Kyle, and Sam were all talking in a corner leaving me to fend for myself.

"You know it won't last long," Leah chimed behind me

I turned to her and rolled her eyes

"You're "human" now; nothing special," she smirked darkly

"Funny cause that's what you are to Kyle, but that doesn't bother you right," I smiled and winked at her.

I walked towards Kyle and he smirked at me; he looked behind me at Leah as we walked out of the house.

"Well that wasn't so bad?" He smirked

I laughed and he spun me around to look at him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"So how does it feel being human," he asked

"Ask me when this battle is over,"

He nodded and then leaned down to kiss me; I met him halfway and I felt my insides melt. And my human heart racing. If this is what it is to be human I wished a werewolf had bitten me sooner. He grasped me tightly to him as our kisses got deeper and more passionate. I pulled back and gasped for air. I giggled and he laughed

"I could get used to that," he smiled we put our foreheads together grinning from ear to ear

We were about to leave then Sam came out of the house

"Hey Kyle," he called Kyle turned

Sam took out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to him.

"What's this?" Kyle asked

"A letter your father gave the elders when you were born, it's all the answers you've been looking for,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyle said bewildered

"Because it wasn't my family secrets to tell,"

"Does Paul know?" I asked

Sam shook his head

"No matter what happens now to the end of the fight you'll always be family," he smiled "And I'm sorry about Leah I knew about you and her and she convinced me otherwise,"

"It's all forgotten, and that sounds like her," Kyle sighed

Sam nodded and proceeded back into the house

Later that night Kyle had dropped me off at the mansion

"Are you sure you don't want me to be with you when you open the letter,"

"No. I think this is something I have to do on my own." He smiled

"Okay, well text me?" I smiled

He nodded and then leaned down to give me a small peck.

"Bye," I whispered

"Bye beautiful," he smiled

I felt my face go pink and he chuckled

I jumped out and he drove away as I waved, I turned to suddenly see Edward standing at the steps.

"You can't sneak up on me like that," I scolded

"Well, I caught the accomplice working with Victoria,"

I had my mouth hanging down wide

"Show me," I demanded

He nodded and I followed him inside the mansion, we proceeded to go down into the basement which had concrete walls and it was cold I shivered a little. Once we got to the bottom I saw who was the women under the hood. And I couldn't believe it

"Irina," I gasped

She turned and her face in a state of anger and sadness

KPOV

Once I got home the sun was rising what a long night.

I proceeded inside; my mom and a gentleman in a black leather jacket were sitting in the kitchen. They both looked up and I instantly knew who the man was.

"Kyle, this is-

"Cheveyo, my father," I nodded

He stood up and I saw the resemblance, we had the same shaped face, same eyes and same smile.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Kyle," he said gruffly, he held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm sorry, I'm really out of it mom, I need a nap," I groaned

"Oh of course sweetheart,"

"Are you-

"I will still be here when you wake up," Cheveyo nodded. I smiled and passed right by him.

I got to my room and shut the door. I sat against it and sighed in relief and tiredness. I took out the envelope that Sam gave me. I opened it.

Dear Kyle, my son.

By now you've got this letter and have a million questions. You are a full-fledged werewolf. I knew about you as soon as you were born. A father can feel another blood. You are the oldest of my four children and you are destined to run a pack. My pack. But that's another story for another time. Come looking for me when you decide you want to get to know your other side.

Cheveyo

Maybe there was more to this than I knew; but I had my family, the pack. I hope he didn't expect me to pack up and leave when he came today.

But I knew I wanted to get to know my father since he was never around. But I wasn't sure if he's here for me or out of obligation for the pack. I was so conflicted. I got up from the door and flung myself onto the bed and passed out.

APOV

I couldn't believe that Irina has been the one helping Victoria and she hadn't said a word to either Edward nor I and we had sent Carlisle to try and reason with her. Carlisle came from downstairs and shook his head.

"The wolves killed Laurent so she's seeking revenge on the wolves, so Bella is in danger and so are the wolves. But she wouldn't give me how many newborns Victoria created,"

"Let me talk to her," Edward piped up

"No," Carlisle said "You've done enough,"

I was taken aback, and stared at Edward in suspicion

"What does he mean?" I asked

Carlisle and Edward glared at each other and then Edward sighed.

"The night you "died"; when I went out to save Bella. The water hadn't been touched and all of a sudden I turned and there her truck was right there and it's my fault I almost killed her,"

I gasped had Edward been the dark figure or was he not meant to be there.

"But how did you find Irina?" I asked

I smelled another vampire and then saw her running as soon as Bella hit the water and I wanted to save her. But then Jacob came and then we almost got into it.

"I thought you cared about Bella," I exclaimed

"I do but you remember she's only in this because you decided to stay," Edward said darkly

I scoffed

"And why did you come back; knowing that Bella had moved on which is what you wanted," I retorted

"It's not okay! Now I don't get her back, she's going to hate me," he cried out

Maybe it's for the best

Edward rolled his eyes when he heard my inner thoughts

What would you know you moved on with a moving fleabag

"Fuck you," I said aloud

"I didn't say anything," he scoffed

"I moved on with a moving fleabag it's better than being alone," I shouted

"You heard my thoughts," Edward gasped in shock "That shouldn't be possible,"

I shrugged

"Well some things are," I turned to go up the stairs and then I heard Edward clear as day

Jasper would leave you twice as fast since you're human

I growled and turned back to look at him

"At least I know I can move on you'll still be alone,"

I left him there to ponder his thoughts


	17. Chapter 16 - REGRET AND LATE NIGHT DRINK

Chapter 16 - Regret and Late Night Drinks

After Alice had gone upstairs Edward returned to where Irina was being locked away. Edward observed her pale skin being encompassed by gold locks brighter than Rosalie's. She wasn't facing Edward but smirked when she felt his presence. She knew she could pry with him to get out of this hell hole.

"Don't even think about it Irina," Edward spat as he heard her thoughts

"It's sad isn't it when the person you love doesn't love you back," she smirked as she turned to face him cutting off his revelation

"What would you know?" Edward spat venomously

"I had someone too; Laurent. He was good to me and good to you how could you let him be killed by those mutts," she cried

"I wasn't there, Alice was and she was protecting Bella,"

"Oh yes, sweet precious Bella. You remember Tanya right? Oh wait but she wasn't good enough for you. What did this _human _have that vampires don't?"

"A soul," Edward stated

"Pathetic," she spat

Edward opened the door and pinned her against the concrete walls.

"You have no right to speak of her; you are supposed to be family," Edward cried

She shook her head and pushed him back

"Laurent was my family…" she trailed off then looked at Edward lustfully as she bit her lip. She knew that he craved sexual need not that the _human_ was doing anything for him. She sauntered over and rested her hand on his open-collared chest.

"But you can change that," she whispered; Edward grasped her wrists and pushed her back against the wall as he licked and kissed her neck. Irina was taken aback and then moaned as he got to her collarbone. She gasped in elation. She pushed him off and Edward wiped his lips as he went in again as he lifted her off her feet pinning her back against the concrete wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he grasped her hips as their tongues fought for dominance. Edward threw her down onto the concrete floor and ripped off panties under her very short skirt. She slipped off his shirt. Suddenly he shoved her back and she laughed maniacally.

"Fuck!" he roared

"You know you could join us; you'd get Bella back. She could become one of us…" she hissed

Edward shook his head his nostrils flaring; he grabbed his shirt and stormed out of the room.

APOV

Kyle and I decided that we needed to celebrate me being a human again; he showed up on his motorcycle which made him look sexy; the leather jacket hugging his muscles. He took off his helmet and smiled towards me.

"Hey beautiful," he yelled as he hopped off his motorcycle

He walked over and pulled me into a kiss; I wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt so nice feeling the warmth of a kiss, the smell of his musky aftershave and the fact that he looked like an Adonis god. I was a very lucky girl. Once he pulled away I sighed.

"So are you ready?" he asked

I nodded and smiled, we walked over to his bike.

"Better give you this," he stated giving me his helmet

"But what about you?" I asked

I felt stupid for even asking that; I guess being human was basically more life-threatening.

"I'm a werewolf, you're my little snowflake," he chuckled, I rolled my eyes

He helped me onto the motorcycle and then hopped on in front of me

"Hold on tight," he smiled I wrapped my arms around his waist as he sped off onto the open road. This reminded me when I was a vampire the wind blowing past me; the smell of the live mountain lion. I felt my stomach growl and Kyle chuckled.

"You hungry back there," he yelled

I nodded against his chest and he revved the engine. We finally stopped after a while and he hopped off his bike and helped me off. I looked up to see Young's diner and it looked busy.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously

"One of the best diners in town, well La Push," he grinned

I sniffed the air and all I could smell was the baked goods; the smell of fresh produce and cooked protein. I was somehow relieved that I couldn't smell human flesh and the need to feed. Kyle grasped my hand and I smiled as he pulled me behind him. Once we got inside it was busy. All the Native Americans sat all around I felt like a sour thumb in the crowd being a literal pale face.

"Kyle! Oh my goodness how are you?" A female asked cheerfully. She was a little younger and a scar marred her face but she wore it proudly.

"Good; Emily this is Alice; my girlfriend," I was stunned by his introduction but smiled knowing that he was already calling me his.

"Ah so you're the girl that I hear Leah talking about," she smirked then hugged me.

"Keep hold of this one," she whispered kindly; she pulled back and winked I giggled and held Kyle's hand.

"Are you guys hungry; what can I get you?" She asked taking out her notepad and pen

"One of your restaurant favorite desserts for Alice,"

Emily chuckled and nodded

"I will prepare a whole cake just for you two," she smiled and slipped away

"I like her," I smiled

"Yeah, she's Sam's fiancé," he smiled

My ears perked up, but I thought Leah and Sam.

"I know what your thinking; so I dated Leah and then she cheated on me with Sam and Sam imprinted on Emily who is Leah's cousin,"

My mouth hung open; now I could understand why Leah could be so angry with the world but it's a good thing I love Karma because that's what that whole scenario was.

Once Emily came back with a cake the size of brick. She called it her amazing chocolate heaven on a plate.

"I'm nervous I haven't eaten in...well a long time," I giggled. Kyle laughed and then proceeded to cut a piece with his fork. He slowly fed it to me and the first bite was heavenly; the smooth richness of the chocolate and fluffy sponge made for the perfect first bite of dessert in a long time.

"How are the first few bites?" Emily came over and asked

"Oh my god," I moaned; she giggled and patted Kyle on the shoulder.

After finishing the heavenly dessert Kyle proceeded to take me down to La Push beach. It was beautiful, before when the treaty was active we weren't allowed to cross into Quileute lands. Now that everything has changed I want it to remain the same. This beautiful piece of land deserves to be seen. Kyle had parked his bike in the designated parking and we walked down towards this piece of driftwood. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. I sat with him and he held my hand.

"Do you remember when I got those letters from my father?" he started

I nodded not really sure where this was going

"Well he said back home I'm destined to lead a pack," he whispered stoically

I quickly got up and shook my head

"So you're leaving?!" I exclaimed

He got up and crossed his arms

"Of course not, I mean I don't know," he shrugged

"Are you thinking about leaving?" I asked in fear

"I mean it's crossed my mind, but this has always been home. But there's so much baggage here with Paul, Leah. That I can't help but feel that I need a new start,"

"Oh," I whispered, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and forced me to look at him

"Alice," he whispered

I looked up at him through my lashes and he was smiling genuinely

"I wouldn't leave without you; Alice I'm in love with you," he breathed

I gasped and then avoided his gaze; shit my emotions were all over the place. I didn't want to say I didn't love him, but I couldn't say it either. We _were _taking things slowly.

"Please, say something," he said pulling back

"I-

Suddenly I started seeing a vision; there was Emily's restaurant was surrounded by vampires and she was in distressed as were the customers; then I saw Bella in her house as Victoria appeared behind her.

"Alice," Kyle yelled as he shook me

"We have to go," I exclaimed in anguish

"What did you see?" he asked as I picked up my sweater

"Bella's in trouble; Emily and all of La Push are in trouble," I shrieked

Then we looked at the water to see the newborn vampires had made it to Forks and La Push. A werewolf howl echoed through the clouds and Kyle grasped my hand. As we ran towards his motorcycle we hopped on and sped away. The vampires followed through the trees. I clung to Kyle for dear life; then a vampire appeared in front of us smirking.

"Alice, take over," he yelled before I realized what was going on he took my hands and replaced them one at a time with his.

"Kyle-

"I love you," he whispered; he jumped off the bike as he phased in mid-air and took out the vampire as I drove past. I looked back to see all the vampires chasing him back into the woods. I stepped on it speeding away as I watched the man I love fought to keep them away. I drove all the way back to Forks to check on Bella; I wasn't sure who was supposed to watch her. Once I got to the house the lights were out and her truck was parked out front. I managed to stop the bike without lunging myself off; I crept towards the front steps slowly. I saw that the door was cracked open; I slowly slithered in.

"Bella? Jacob?" I whispered harshly

I crept into the kitchen and saw someone lying face down, my stomach instantly dropped. I flipped them over to see Charlie. I listened to his heart and it was faint but it was there. I got up and continued around the house; I proceeded upstairs very slowly. The stairs creaking as I went one step at a time. I made it upstairs and looked in the tiny bathroom, then Charlie's room, finally I reached Bella's room and opened the door. It flew open and I entered seeing no one. I turned around to go back towards the stairs. Suddenly my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I sounded

"Alice!" Bella screamed through the receiver

Before I could say anything, I stepped down one step and then I felt a weight push me from behind; I went lunging down the stairs. I braced myself for impact and landed at the bottom of the steps. I felt disoriented; I looked up through my blurred vision. I saw a female figure standing at the top of the stairs; she slowly crept down the stairs and her face became more visible. She kneeled down and smirked.

"Wow, so fragile now," she giggled

I blacked out


	18. Chapter 17 - YOU JOKED THAT I HAD BETTER

**A/N: Hey guys what's up, we are wiring down to the final chapters and then onto the sequel. I've been beyond fortunate for you guys to stick around and waiting for my lazy butt to finally post some stuff. I want to thank you guys for being such loyal fans and to the new fans welcome. But without further delay here is Chapter 17**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS **_

* * *

Chapter 17 - You Joked That I Had Better Things To Believe

KPOV

As I dragged the last newborn into the pit of fire, Jacob ran up towards me and stopped

"God, all these people didn't deserve this," he sighed; I patted him on the back and nodded

We turned to see Paul he ran frantically

"I just came from Bella's, all it smells like is leeches and Charlie was unconscious, I called the ambulance and watched them. But no sign of Alice or Bella," he reported

"Bella's okay, she's with Emily at the restaurant," Jacob said

"No that's not good Jacob," I said

Just before he could question why a howl crackled through the sky and sent shivers down my back. Just as Alice predicted.

"Newborns are in LaPush," Paul spat, he looked at me and shook his head

"What?" I glared

"Honestly I know what you're going to do, you might as well go," he turned

"You know as my brother I wish you would just support me instead of fighting me," I rebuttled

He turned back and got right in my face, Jacob got between us and I started getting angry because he was right, Alice is now missing and I feared the worse but the pack needed me. They have been my family.

"Guys now is not the time," Jacob whispered

"I'll be glad when I leave, I get to deal with a pack of my own and leave you behind. So much for being my brother," I spat

Paul stepped back and his eyes seemed sad but his face was still stoic, Jacob turned and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob started

"Nevermind," I turned and Paul stopped me with his hand on my shoulder

"We're not finished," Paul growled; I turned and sucker-punched him

"I am," I yelled "Did it ever occur to you that I don't trust you. You of all people ruined everything that we had. You were my brother, and you hurt me because you were jealous. You were jealous of Leah and me and the fact that I stuck by mom when you turned your back. You're a coward Paul. I hate you and I hope after this fight that you realize that you were never a brother to me. If you were you would have never hurt me,"

Paul looked up and shook his head

"Whatever, brother," he spat blood hitting the ground as he pushed me back and ran off towards the fight

Jacob looked at me and shook his head

"I know you guys have your issues but that wasn't cool," he said

"Jacob, do not take his side," I said

"Kyle, I've always been your brother and best friend; but you just sent Paul to his death by saying all that, and that's fucked up,"

"No, what is fucked up is that all this is because of your girlfriend," I spat

"I know what you're doing, you're saying this to push people away so you can leave. Make a clean break. You're a fucking idiot because you damn well know that all of us care about you," he sneered

"I don't need this," I shook my head and ran off into the forest

Was Jacob right? He couldn't be but maybe he was. I phased and heard everything

_Fuck there's too many we need help - Leah said _

_I'm almost there - Paul huffed_

"_Me too - Jacob said _

_Kyle where are you? Sam asked _

_I stayed quiet_

_He picked his leech girlfriend over his family - Paul sighed _

Before I could say anything I heard another howl, I stopped and looked around. It was quite close.

_That's Seth, he just phased - Sam said _

Seth, he was like a brother to me, I had to protect him regardless of what I had just caused. I darted towards the howl, I tuned out everyone's thoughts and ran towards Seth. I found him in a circle of newborns being kicked around as he tried fighting. I snarled and they turned; I darted towards them and took them out one by one. Finally, once they were all ripped up I got to Seth

_Seth, it's me, Kyle, - I said _

_Man, am I glad to see you. One minute I'm in my room next thing I know there was a howl and I jumped out of my skin. What is going on? - he asked animatedly _

_I'll explain everything but you have to come with me - I said adamantly _

He got up on all four paws and shook his fur

We ran together towards La Push to go help the pack

APOV

I slowly started to wake up and I saw Edward standing afar talking to Victoria. I sat up quickly and tried moving. I was bound by some shackles and I felt helpless not only was an officially human all my strength was gone.

"Traitor," I spat; Edward and Victoria smirked. Edward started walking towards me

"It was too easy," he said

"You never came back for Bella; you came back for revenge," I snarled

He walked over to me and took me by the neck

"No one is coming in the way, not you, not Jacob or your precious fleabag," he spat

"You're deluded if you think Bella is going to forgive you and come back to you," I grunted

"No, you're deluded to think that you could be human when you know that deep down you are meant to be a vampire. I will fix that," he smirked

"What are you talking about?" I grunted

He stood up and took something out of his pocket and it was a syringe with a thick clear fluid. Venom. I didn't want to go back to being dead; the last couple weeks of being human has been evolutionary. And what about Kyle? We had unfinished business, he told me he is in love with me and I still had to figure out my unfinished business with Jasper even though he called it was never enough. I needed to know if it was because I wasn't good enough or was he tired of me. Or was I living in a world where I thought vampires and humans could co-exist? Here and now this proves that we can't it's not possible. My so-called brother just proved that by tying me up and holding me against my will; with our enemy.

"I'm not letting you turn me, it's not what I want," I argued

He snarled

"Well I'm tired of listening to what others want; what I wanted was for you to look after Bella but instead you just let her run off with a pack of disgusting mutts and so did you. You have no regard for Jasper or yourself," he smirked

"Fuck you, Edward," I kicked at him knocking the syringe out of his hand. He flinched and then leaned down and slapped me my cheek burning red hot. I spat at him and screamed.

Kyle… I wish you were here

KPOV

Once we chased all the newborns into one area we all killed them and burned the bodies; we still had to go to Emily's to check on her and Bella but once we got there the restaurant was trashed. No sign of Bella or Emily; they had barricaded the doors but the newborns still managed to get in. All the customers were either dead or had the time to run; I looked at Jacob who was frantically looking around the building for Bella.

I made my way towards the back of the restaurant and then Leah blocked the doorway.

"There's nothing back there," she barked

"I don't care, I'll look again," I spat pushing her out of my way

I got back there and there was no one to be found then I heard a muffled sniff. I looked at the big freezer and I went towards it. I pulled the steel handle, once I opened it Emily came falling out. I caught her before her head hit the floor. She was barely breathing

"Sam!" I yelled; I heard his large heavy footsteps as he sprinted through the tables and chairs as they toppled over

Once he was next to me, I passed Emily to him. He stroked her pale and cool face.

"Em? Can you hear me?" he said in a shaky voice

She tried to lift her arm to steady herself, but she couldn't move.

"Sam, she needs to go to the hospital," I stated, Sam, nodded

I heard Jacob running back inside and he appeared in the doorway. He saw Emily in Sam's arms; I felt his anger spike up. He sprinted past us and into the freezer, looking frantically. I got up and followed him as Jacob started violently taking down the shelves in the freezer.

"She's not here!" He roared as he threw a box of Emily's food

I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned and tried swinging at me. I dodged him and held him from behind

"Jake, we are going to find her," I said worriedly

I thought of Alice, if she wasn't here then she must be with Bella and the only place that was left to check was the Cullen house. Which speaking of Cullen we haven't seen Edward Cullen. He has always had a personal agenda when it comes to Bella ever since he came back.

I felt Jacob shaking but not in anger, he started crying and he turned to me.

"What if I was too late, I let her down," he sighed

"No, it's never too late," I reassured him I put my hand on his shoulder and he nodded doing the same.

We got out of the freezer to see the pack waiting for instructions as Sam was still tending to Emily. As he warmed her up.

"Kyle, your time to shine," Sam ordered

"Are you kidding me?" Leah snorted

"Shut up Leah," Paul growled I looked at him in shock and he shook his head

Leah stood there dumbfounded but stayed silent

"Okay, there's only one place we haven't checked and if I'm right, we need to execute this perfectly. Quil and Seth you'll go keep Emily safe at the hospital with Sam,"

"Oh come on, I don't want to miss out in the fight," Seth boasted in disappointment

"Seth until we get your skills up to stuff, you'd be unless in a fight," Jacob interjected

Seth sighed and nodded

"Leah, Paul, Collin and Brady; you guys wrangle up the last of the leeches and gather them for a bonfire of healing,"

"I'm coming with you guys," Paul interrupted

"Paul it's better if you're here," I started

"You send the four of us, it's only going to be you and Jacob and Embry. Last time I checked we weren't exactly sure if Edward was on our side,"

"Okay, Paul you'll be with the three of us," I finalized

Once the game plan was set we were ready to execute. I, Jacob, Embry, and Paul sprinted as wolves in a pack formation.

_I'm gonna rip his fucking head off - Jacob snarled _

_Don't worry Jacob he will get what's coming to him - I said _

Once we finally got to the Cullen house I could smell Alice and Bella; along with Edward, Irina, and Victoria. As well as an unknown leech.

This is where it has to end

APOV

Irina had brought Bella in and she wasn't tied up; she looked over at me with sad eyes. I hope she didn't make a deal for her life.

"Ah Irina so nice of you to join us," Victoria smirked

Irina grinned and pushed Bella towards me, she tripped and fell next to me. She had a gash on her temple and she looked like she had been crying with all the bags under her eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked in relief

She turned to me and hugged me with her unchained hands

"I'm so glad you're okay Alice, I am so sorry you've gotten in the middle of this," she cried

Then Victoria sauntered over to us and grabbed Bella by her coat, she yelped as Victoria dragged her towards the window.

"Hey! This is not apart of the plan!" Edward bellowed, Riley got behind him and held him back

I sank back and instantly knew that Edward had just dug his grave

"Oh Edward, you thought I was just going to let you take her and turn her. You're a fool; she smells divine I will let you know what she tastes like as you watch her die," she smirked as she hissed and bit Bella. She screamed and I gasped in shock. I felt so helpless, Edward looked at me and mouthed "I'm sorry,". Then he broke free from Riley and they began to fight, Edward threw a punch then he sped right towards me handing the key before Riley wanked him back. I grasped the key in my hand and quickly unlocked the shackles, I stood up and sprinted towards Victoria and Bella.

I pushed Victoria and she dropped Bella, Victoria snarled and wiped her lips.

"I'm going to enjoy killing your precious poodle," she smirked

"Not if I have to say anything about it," I growled I suddenly felt a surge of power through my veins as I charged towards Victoria


	19. Chapter 18 - SO I'LL PUSH BACK

**A/N: Hey fans! So we are winding down to the last few chapters and I would like to say thank you for tuning in and reading on. And for all those who have been tuning in, liking and favoriting. I've got multiple projects coming soon; sequel to Push Back. A fanfic that I will be previewing at the end of this story; and much more. So before we get to the end I just want to thank you all for your support. Stay awesome and here is Chapter 18**

**Rated M for Coarse Language & Mature Subject Matter**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 18 - So I'll Push Back

I felt like all my extra-human strength was back it was impossible to explain, as I grasped Victoria's flame hair and threw her against the counter. She got up quickly and grabbed me by the neck throwing me through the balcony sliding door glass shattering all around me. I felt pieces of glass puncture my hands as I lifted myself up then she grasped my jacket pinning me against the balcony edge. I looked down towards the inside and saw Bella trying to drag herself to safety; I felt my eye sockets burn and she gasped as I grabbed her and threw her off the balcony. She landed on the ground with a thud, she got up and hissed. Right on time Kyle and Jacob both circled her. I went back inside to see Bella, I helped her up, this was like James biting her all over again.

"Bella, I'm going to get you out of here," I whispered, she nodded faintly

I picked her up and grabbed her arm to support her around my neck, she had definitely lost blood and not an amount to keep you warm in the cheeks. We started towards the bottom of the stairs towards the basement then Irina appeared grinning.

"Going somewhere?" she smirked

"Irina, please. We are supposed to be family," I pleaded

She sauntered up the steps and got right in my face

"And those wolves took my Laurent; he was my family,"

"He was also the reason I almost got killed by a bunch of werewolves trying to protect Bella, he was only sent to kill Bella because he owed Victoria the favor. Don't you see she is using you, just like she used Riley. Please Irina," I begged

She pondered the thought then she nodded and stepped aside letting Bella and me through. I turned to thank her but she was already gone. We continued towards the garage where Emmett's Jeep was parked untouched, he never let me drive it because it was his precious baby but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I helped Bella into the Jeep and then I went to the driver's side hoped in and hit the button to open the garage and there stood Victoria and Riley; he smirked in malice.

"I think you're forgetting this," Riley said tossing something to me, I caught it and it was Edward's head. I screamed and Victoria sped over towards me and slammed me against the cool concrete wall.

"Bella! Run!" I screamed; Victoria slapped me then she grasped me and threw me out of the garage.

She was right behind me as I stood up

"Well I didn't anticipate having two Cullens killed but it's all the more satisfying," she grasped me by the neck and was getting ready to snap it. I looked at the garage to see a werewolf disassembling Riley and then the weight of Victoria was off of me. I looked to see a grey wolf attacking Victoria; I got up to help him as we tangoed around Victoria taking turns at attacking. She started to get frustrated and then lunged right at me as her teeth bared.

"_Your werewolf won't love you unless you're a vampire,"_

I heard her and then the grey wolf intercepted ripping her head off her body and as he did that he turned back to human form. His body was limp. I ran over to him leaving Victoria's corpse. Once I got to him I flipped him so he could be on his back; it was Paul. He was convulsing and shaking erratically. He grasped my hand

"Please take care of Kyle," he sputtered

"I'm not letting you die," I whispered; I bared my teeth and sucked over the open wound ingesting the venom. I could feel the cold liquid filling my throat.

I heard screaming behind me but it was stopped, once I started to taste iron; I pulled back. I looked up to see Sam, Jared, Embry, and Leah.

"Is he going to be okay," Leah asked

"I got all the venom out," I whispered, as I got up feeling sick; I walked away from the group as they examined Paul. I walked further into the forest feeling worse, I felt myself slump against a tree and slid down to the ground. I felt cold as ice; I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head and I only saw white.

KPOV

After rounding up the rest of the newborn vampires that were in pieces; Sam lit the match and the pile of white carcasses. We watched the hill of vampires engulfed in flames and lift up a purple smoke.

"Hey Kyle, we have one more body for the fire but it's more of a decision for Alice," Jared stated looking down at Edwards headless corpse

I looked around and didn't see Alice in sight and I couldn't hear her heartbeat and I couldn't smell her scent anywhere. Weird. It was too quiet, it must mean that the fight to survive is over and everyone had gone their separate had taken Bella to the hospital, Leah had taken Paul to her mother who was a nurse for the pack, he was unconscious but alive. However, the only person that I wanted to see wasn't anywhere to be seen; we had so much unfinished business. I told her I was in love with her and it was the truth; since we met I never felt so alive. I thought I saw myself with Leah but now I know that I was wrong. Alice was everything I want in a partner. I ran inside the house searching for her, but she wasn't here. Then I searched behind the mansion and searched the tree line but again no sign of Alice, now I was worried.

"Kyle!" I heard from in front of the house; I ran to the front of the house to see her pale and in Sam's arms limp; my heart instantly dropped. I got to Sam and he handed her to me, I propped her head up and it lulled like a slinky; I stroked her cool cheek and her pale lips. I saw drops of wetness fall onto her eyelids then I realized that I was crying.

"Alice, please wake up. I love you," I pleaded I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder

"Kyle I-"

"No!" I growled; I placed her on the ground and listened for her heart. There was a slow thud but it was there. She was still alive but barely.

"I can fix this," I sobbed uncontrollably as I started CPR on her, I pumped her chest thirty times and then blew air into her lungs. Did thirty more compressions and another breath of air. Nothing was happening. She still lay there lifeless no movement but her heart was still beating barely.

"Kyle, she's gone," Seth whispered sadly

I shook my head, I picked her up and began running as the remainder of the pack yelled after me. I ran as fast as I could back to La Push; my legs giving out as I reached home. I opened the front door and it seemed like my mom wasn't home; she probably went to check on Paul. I walked towards my bedroom and put her down. She was still lifeless. I paced back and forth grasping my roots; I so didn't think this through. Here she was potentially dead in my house; I didn't know what to do. I sat next to her and looked towards her face. What I would do to see those beautiful brown eyes and her smile. Then it hit me; I had to call Carlisle. I didn't have his number. Shit. I got up and wrapped her with my blanket just in case my mom came back to find a half-dead girl in her house. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I will be back," I whispered

I ran back to the mansion and went inside; I went looking for Alice's phone. I searched for her room but didn't find it instead I found a letter addressed to her; I know it was wrong to look through someone's personal stuff but she wouldn't know, right? I opened it. It was from Bree.

_Dear Alice, _

_If you are reading this it means that the battle against the newborns is over but it means that I didn't stay and I went searching for Diego. He is like what Kyle is for you; your mate, your forever. I'm sorry I didn't stay and fight but I thank you for opening up your home and I will never forget you. I hope to see you again, friend._

_Bree_

I folded back the way it was and placed it back where it was; I went back downstairs and looked under the tables, the sofa. Nowhere.

"Fuck!" I roared and pushed the flowers off of the island in the kitchen and the glass vase shattered on the floor. I sighed and bent down to pick up the shards then I could smell a vampire from behind me

"Wow, such a temper," she sounded, I growled I turned to see none other than Irina. She had something in her hand it looked to be Alice's phone.

"I thought you ran for the hills," I stated

"Well I started to realize I had nowhere to go, and so I came back here," she smirked

"Give me the phone," I growled menacingly

"What will you give me for it," I felt an overwhelmingness of anger and stalked towards her. She smiled and walked towards me. I grasped her throat and pinned her against the wall, her smile faded and she growled in pain.

"I have nothing for you, now give me the fucking phone!" I roared, my grip on her neck getting tighter. I could feel my eye sockets burning. She lifted her arm and I took the phone from her. I put her down and she grasped her neck, I could see my nails made small cuts near. her jugular.

"I just need to know who killed my Laurent," she begged "Then I will be at peace,"

I sighed, I knew exactly who did it. Paul. He had gotten the kill of the leech with the dreads, but if she knew that she would definitely make sure that Paul wouldn't live to see the day. Even after everything we've been through he was still my brother and I would do anything to protect him.

"It was me," I lied smoothly, she turned away from me and shook a little bit then she turned back to face me and nodded

"Thank you," she whispered, she turned and walked towards the stairs, I followed behind her and as I followed her I noticed a liquid pooling from her hoodie. Once we got outside, she turned to me and smiled slightly.

"Take care of Alice," she sighed as she pulled out a lighter and closed her eyes

She lit herself on fire; I gasped as she screamed in agony. She dropped to her knees as the fire engulfed her body in the hot flames. Then I realized that she had made a trail of lighter fluid leading to the house and then the mansion went up in flames. Then it exploded the windows shattered I jumped back and I gaped in disbelief. I sighed in relief knowing that I protected my brother and that all our enemies have been slain. I grasped Alice's phone in my hand as I watched the mansion became no more.

I started to walk away back towards La Push and I was able to unlock Alice's phone. I

went to her contacts to call Carlisle; I pressed the call button.

"Alice, what is it?" He asked in concern

"Carlisle, it's Kyle; Alice is in trouble," I whispered feeling my tears threatening to break

"I'll be on the first flight in the morning," then he hung up; once I got home. My mom still wasn't home and I went straight to my room. Alice still laid in the same place I had left her; I sighed and laid down next to her. I rested my hand on her cheek and felt my tears well up.

"Alice, if you're in there; please I can't afford to lose you this time. I love you," I whispered

APOV

I opened my eyes and I got up from the cold ground; I breathed and saw my cold breathe. I looked around and it was pitch dark. I started walking and then I saw a figure walking.

"Hey!" I yelled

She stopped and turned to look at me and then ran off. I chased after her feeling my vampire speed fuel my legs. I was three arms lengths from her and tackled her down.

"Who are you?! I exclaimed I forcibly turned her around on the ground and I gasped; she almost had the same resemblance of my mother and a bit of my father.

"Alice!? Oh, Alice, it is really you?" she gaped in excitement

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked in worry

"It's me, Cynthia," she smiled

I got up and helped her up; she hugged me immediately in happiness

"I knew you weren't dead," she boasted; then I pulled back looking her over. Two things I noticed. First, she was just as cold as I was and two she had golden-brown eyes.

"Cynthia? What- How?" I couldn't find the words. I looked around at our surroundings and I looked at the tree that I was laying at. I looked dead.

"What is this place?" I whispered in horror

"Well you're in the afterlife for the supernatural," she said in a whisper

"Am I?" I turned back to her, she shook her head

"You're in limbo," she stated

"I have so many questions, I can't wrap my head around it." I huffed feeling dizzy. Was I dying I looked like a corpse and my sister; is she dead or a part of my imagination.

She started walking away

"Aren't you coming," she smirked coyly

I stood upright and followed next to her; then the scenery changed around us slowly; it went from dark to light and we were back where it all started. We walked in a cemetery and then came across a tombstone it was buried in leaves. I leaned down and wiped them off.

_Lillian Alice Brandon; Mother, Wife, and Friend; 1880 to 1918_

I remembered before I had met Jasper I came back to check on Cynthia a couple of years after I was turned. I hid behind the giant oak tree from across the grave watching her older self place some flowers. She took a step back and sat down next to the tomb

_Hello mother, things still aren't any better without you. Father won't tell me what happened to Alice and is pretending she never existed and I have this gift. I know I can't trust my father to react to it. I can see the dead; they show up in my dreams and some of them haunt me because of father and what his family has done."_

Silly me I stepped on a branch drawing attention to myself and she looked towards me cocking her head. I heard her whisper Alice and I ran off making sure she didn't get a chance.

"From that point on I knew that there was a possibility that you were still alive; well alive enough to be walking around like how you looked the last time I saw you," she smirked and I shook my head in agreeance."

"When I got home that evening; father had been drunk his second wife ended up leaving him. She really was a bitch," I gasped and she laughed

"Like you don't swear," she guffawed

Who knew my sister could act just like me

"Anyway, I questioned him about you and he switched his lid and threw his Scotch filled glass at the wall behind me. He asked me why I was so persistent on knowing and I said because you were family and he chased me around the house. I finally got a chance to lock myself in his study to search for answers. I found a letter from the psych ward that he sent you to. I grabbed it and he had called the cops on me; I escaped through the window and left that day to find you. I knew you weren't,"

"But are you dead? Alive? Part of my conscious," I asked

"Well, when I went to the hospital to ask about you everyone didn't know who I was talking about then as I left," she stopped and started shaking

"After I left the hospital I felt my legs being whisked from under me and I was being cornered in an alleyway. He said you smell just like your sister and then bit me; I screamed so loud that he slammed me against the wall then he left me there. I blacked in and out and it felt like fire was coursing through my veins. Once it was over I woke up and I could suddenly feel everything, my senses were all over the place and I wasn't where I left off,"

"Someone moved you?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"Well I woke up and I was in a house with no light, and a woman was there, she had blond hair curly at the ends and she had thought me about the "vegetarian diet". Her name was Irina,"


	20. Chapter 19 - SO MAYBE

**A/N - Hey fans welcome back; writer's block really does suck. But without further delay here is Chapter 19. You guys are closer to the end than you know**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Lemons**

_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS_

* * *

Chapter 19 - So Maybe

It suddenly all made sense; why Irina spared mine and Bella's life. She knew that Cynthia was my sister but she didn't know Carlisle until much later and I came into the picture.

"So are you-" I asked

"A vampire; yes. Ever since I was a child I could see dead people and it wasn't until I met Irina and she helped me harness my ability. Every supernatural creature werewolf, vampire; I can feel when they pass and when they are in limbo,"

"Why am I in limbo? I saved Paul by sucking out the venom before it spread and killed him," I stated confused out of my mind

"Your body is fighting itself to stay alive; I saw you the first time in limbo. You had werewolf strength and now the venom and the werewolf blood is fighting for dominance."

I was taken aback; how was I supposed to get out of this limbo. I couldn't help think how Kyle was taking all of this was he trying to bring me back, did he give up. I didn't even get to tell him I loved him. Because I did. I do. He was there through my worst times, my good times; when I almost died the first time and I hope that he was sticking around.

KPOV

It has been almost a month since Alice has been "in limbo" as Carlisle explained. This means that because she still had werewolf blood in her system and the venom she sucked out of Paul's arm. Carlisle had brought her to Alaska where the Denali clan; allies to the Cullens reside and where the remaining members of the Cullen Clan resided. I barely left her side; I wanted to be next to her when she woke up. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I wish I could feel her; feel her fingertips touch my skin, her sweet breath on my face when she spoke. I miss her so much. I mean company-wise and not to mention with Edward being gone had made the house very quiet.

"You know she's not going to magically wake up," she said I turned to see Rosalie at the door. She looked sad. I stood up thinking she was going to kick me out. Maybe I had overstayed my welcome.

"It's okay," she assured I sat back down and looked at Alice; still no movement or any sign of life. "Just you haven't known her long and yet you stay here by her side," she sighed "You'd think that Jasper; the love of her life would sense that his ex-mate is in trouble and she might not make it. But here you are,"

I chuckled and sighed

"Is that your way of saying thank you," I smirked; she chuckled and stood up straight from the beam she had leaned on.

"Just because you saved my sister doesn't mean I'll be nice, dog," she smirked

and left the room. I grasped Alice's hand and kissed it. I think it was about time that I go home to see my mom and Paul and the pack.

"Alice, I will be back soon," I whispered and kissed her forehead; I grabbed my jacket from the chair and walked downstairs to see Carlisle with a bunch of glass test tubes with a white liquid in them. He turned to me and smiled; he had a syringe in his hand.

"Kyle, I'm going to try and see what is going on in Alice's body. I have a dozen of my venom in these tubes and I need your blood since that's how she became half-mortal," he smiled in hope that maybe we could figure out how to reverse the process.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled, I sat on the stool and waited for him to take some of the blood

"You know, Alice is very lucky she has you," he smiled

"Honestly, she saved me; she was like fresh air after being suffocated by gusts of winds," I sighed; then flinched as the silver needle entered my vein. Once he got the blood; he nodded and smiled.

"Well I will call you if there are any changes in her condition," he said in a reassuring tone

I nodded and walked out of the house

Once I finally got back to La Push, the people were slowly rebuilding what had been broken and mourning those we lost. Once I got to my house my mom ran out to greet me.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are home," she sighed hugging me tightly, she pulled back and held me there

"Is Paul?" I asked hesitantly. I feel guilty that I haven't been to the hospital since I left with Carlisle and Alice.

"I was actually on my way there right now to read to him; maybe he will finally wake up," she sighed

It's funny how the human relationship, despite how Paul treated my mom; still remains here for him. I watched as she picked up her purse and we walked back outside. She got in the car and I jumped in after. As we started to drive, I looked at my mom and sighed

"I know what your thinking," she started, I cocked my head in confusion

"Despite what Paul has said over the last few years; I have many years over how many good times we've had. With both of you. I still love your brother regardless. That is unconditional love," she smiled as her eye teared up

I sighed and pondered my thoughts. Once we got to Sue Clearwaters's house. Sue welcomed us in and led us to an extra bedroom where Paul lay, Leah was sleeping on his chest. My mom went over to Leah and woke her up slightly, I sighed and leaned against the door frame. Once Leah woke up she looked up at my mom and smiled; then she looked at me and stood up.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna step outside," I said, she turned and nodded

I nodded and quickly stepped out; as I walked I felt Leah slowly trying to catch up to me. Once I made it outside the Clearwater home, I leaned against the beam of the house.

"Hey! " she called. I stopped and turned to see her walking towards me; I ignored that she was standing behind me. I sat on the steps and she joined me.

"How's Alice?" she asked cautiously, I scoffed and looked over at her

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked

"I'm just trying to make conversation," she whispered defensively

We continued to sit in awkward silence and I was about to stand up to go walk around away from her because you could cut the tension with a knife. That's how awkward it got.

"Listen, Kyle," she started, this should be good. I turned to look at her and crossed my arms

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how you felt. You really did love me and I didn't deserve it. You were way too good for me and I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you weren't good enough,"

I looked at her dumbfounded; she had finally admitted that she was wrong after all these years. But I was sad in the process that I ended up resenting Paul for a woman I thought loved me but really loved Paul and Sam at the same time.

I pulled her in for a hug and she was rigid at first I guess shocked at the fact that I just hugged her but then she relaxed.

"I forgive you," I whispered, she sighed shallowly and pulled back. She kissed my lips one last time before she got up and walked back into the house. I felt an instant weight lifted off my shoulder; I didn't have to carry this chip on my shoulder anymore. I now knew that it was time to sit next to Paul.

I finally got back to Paul's room, where my mom nor Leah was anywhere to be found; I sat down next to him and leaned against his bed

"Hey brother, yeah I know it took me long enough. I'm sorry; I did really want to see you but we both said some things that we didn't mean. You've been a great brother and the last few years have been tough, to say the least, but I hope when you wake up we can make up for lost time,"

I looked at Paul's face hoping for a response but still nothing. I stood up and was going to walk out.

"Kyle.." Paul whispered

I turned and went back towards his bedside; I got the water and tilted the cup to his lips. He drank it cautiously and I put the cup down.

"You finally came," he smiled slightly

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," I sighed sitting down next to him

"We both said things that we wish we could take back; I can't believe even after all this mom came and took care of me and Leah," he swallowed and looked over at me, his eyes were starting to tear up. I had never seen this side of Paul; I haven't seen this side of him since we were kids.

"I thought I wasn't gonna make it; I had saved the l- Alice. But I quickly felt a burning sensation in my hand and I just knew that I might not make it. Vampire bites kill werewolves. Alice saved me is she-?" he paused in order to see my reaction.

I sighed and sat up in my chair

"She's been under, she's in a coma or something. Whatever happened after she saved you; she was cold as ice she wouldn't wake up. They've been monitoring her but she hasn't woke up," I explained

"She could die because of me," he started sobbing

"It's not your fault. Paul, it was an accident," I said feeling my emotions seep through

"I was horrible to her; I was the worst and I didn't support you. I really hurt you and I'm sorry, Kyle. We used to be tight as thieves and I let a girl come between us. I've been shit to everyone; maybe it was not having my dad around that made it worse or that he never put in the effort to care but I know I don't want to be like him. I want to experience what you have with Alice,"

"Paul, what's gotten into you?" I asked cautiously

"I almost died and felt like I was slipping away already; at that point, I was ready to die and then she saved me," he cried

"You were worth saving, Alice saw that," I nodded in reassurance

He started talking again but stopped. His eyes began to roll in the back of his head and he started to seize.

"Sue!" I yelled. I didn't hear anyone. I couldn't hear anyone in the house. I held his head as he convulsed making sure he wasn't going to bite his tongue off. Then he suddenly went limp.

"Paul!" I yelled; I shook him and he wasn't responding; I listened and I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore.

I started compressions; I did the same pattern of compressions on his chest and still nothing.

"Paul, please! I can't lose you too," I begged, feeling myself tear up. I didn't have time to go to the hospital; he wouldn't make it. I kept doing compressions harder and harder.

"Oh my- Paul," my mom sounded from behind; I turned my head as I stopped compressions. I looked at her and then back at Paul's lifeless body.

"Mom," I sounded as tears flooded my eyes

Then I turned back to see Paul and his eyes were closed.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered feeling my tears slide down my face

I saw my mom falling over and I caught her; she was sobbing. I supported her out of the room and decided to take her downstairs. I looked back once more and he was still lying there lifeless.

"I gotta call the ambulance," she whispered; I shook my head

"I'll call," I whispered. Still in utter shock. Paul was dead.

Once we made it to the stairs and she turned back to the room and gasped.

"He's gone," she said in shock

I turned and I suddenly smelled a different stench in the house. I shielded my mom and she grasped my hand. Suddenly, a figure ran at me and pushed me down the stairs; my mom screamed as I released her hand. I tumbled down the stairs; landing at the bottom on my back slamming on my head on the hardwood floor. I looked up to see Paul had grabbed our mom and was biting her neck, her blood spilling to the floor. Her face contorted in pain and her face was pale. I got up wincing in pain; I was quick enough that once Paul let her go snapping her neck in the process; I caught her lifeless body. I started shaking and looked up at Paul; his eyes were a red amber color and his mouth was covered in blood. His eyes were in tears and his face was contorted with shock and anguish.

"What have I done," he whispered his hands going on his face smearing the bloodstains

"Oh my goodness," Sue gasped in shock "What happened!?"

I turned to see her standing at the front door; she had dropped all the groceries. I looked back up at Paul but he was already gone. I looked down at my mom and cried. Just like that someone I loved was gone. I couldn't let Paul get away too; I gently laid my mom on the ground and ran out the door trying to follow Paul's stench.

"Kyle," Sue yelled after me

I ran into the forest cover behind Paul; he was a lot faster now. What was going on?

"Paul! Wait!" I called; he looked back and kept running.

As I tried catching up I realized he had taken the path where the cliff ends and then begins on the other side of the river. It was a far jump and I knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Paul! Stop please!" I begged

Then he jumped as I stopped at the edge of the cliff; I watched as he was in the air then landed on the other side. That jump was humanly and even wolf gene impossible.

Paul stopped and turned around to look at me. Then sighed and ran off. Leaving me standing there.


End file.
